Happy Halloween
by MurasakiYasu
Summary: Naruto is gay, his teachers hate him, he leads a gang of misfits and Kiba's traditional Halloween party fast approaches... oh, and there's a new boy at school. SasuNaru amd other pairings, school fic, AU
1. Fun at School

Naruto POV

I run my hand up the inside of Gaara's leg. My friend moans theatrically and pulls me closer to him, Gaara has always been good at acting his face is like a mask; it never shows anything unless he wants it too. I, however, am terrible at drama and I have to lower my head to suck on Gaara's neck to hide my laughter. When I have my face under control I sneak a peek over Gaara's shoulder at my other friends. I see the normal reaction: Ino and Tenten are staring unashamedly at our antics mouths slightly open and heads to the side and Kiba is bright red in the face and attempting to distract himself by staring intensely at Ino's boobs!

Kiba's latest strategy is too much for me and I double over with laughter, leaning on Gaara who gives a small smile; even Gaara enjoys our little games with Kiba! Ino and Tenten love it, of course, because they get to see real live yaoi! Apparently Kiba is the only one uncomfortable with it, but that's what makes it fun!

"Naruto!" Gaara scolds, though he's still smiling slightly, "You always start bloody laughing!"

"Well sorry if not all of us are emotionless!"

"I'm not emotionless!" He hits me lightly.

"Yeah I know you're EEEEEEMO!" That earns me a harder hit, but it's true so I'm not taking it back.

It's lunchtime and we're all sitting at our usual bench round the side of the art rooms. Everyone knows this is our bench, but just in case, we covered it in graffiti (a lot of it was Gaara's doing 'cause he's the artist of our group)!

"I wish you guys wouldn't do that!" Moans Kiba, "You know the whole school thinks you're a couple!"

"Why should we give a shit what everyone else thinks?!" I really couldn't care less, they're all assholes anyway!

"Whatever! But the last girlfriend I had kept asking me for details on you two!"

"Kiba! Seriously man is there a girl in this school you haven't dated?" Asks Ino reproachfully.

"Yeah! You two,"

"Thanks!" Says Tenten.

"And Sakura,"

"Yeah it doesn't look like you'll get a chance there! Since she has Neji now she obviously doesn't need us losers!" Puts in Ino.

"And a whole load of that prissy lot."

"So everyone who doesn't follow Hyuuga?"

"Not everyone! Jeez you make me out like I have a different girl every week."

"Pretty much!" Snorts Gaara.

"You can't really judge you frigid gay!"

Gaara glares at Kiba and pulls a black marker from inside one of his arm-warmers (he always keeps it there) and next second there is a very offensive sketch being added to the bench.

"Okay enough!" I search for a change of subject, "Anyone know what I got next?"

"English." Says Tenten.

Great! Wish I hadn't asked now! I groan and lie flat out along the table top.

"Oi!" Shouts Tenten pulling her book out from underneath me.

Ino sighs and strokes my hair, she's nice like that! "Don't worry babe, just keep your head down and do as your told."

"It doesn't help; the guy really hates me! It's not my fault I suck at English!"

"I know he's hard on you but Ebisu-sensei is a good teacher so just try and listen."

I nod along but doubt her words. Ino's fine; Ebisu's always nice to the girls, the pervert! I let Tenten rest her book on my belly as she reads.

Whilst I may not get along with a lot of the teachers (with the exception of Iruka my adopted dad) I do quite like our school. It has all the typical high school cliques, the populars, the school council, the real geeks, the drama club and then there's those who don't fit in anywhere, that's us. Most of us choose to be our own group, like Gaara for example: he's great at drama and the drama club has asked him to join countless times, but he always turns them down, and Ino; she could easily be a popular, so could Kiba. It's okay for them but people like me and Tenten didn't have a choice! The drama club may not care if Gaara's gay but the rest of the school does and they hate me for it! Well fuck them! I don't need to be classed as 'popular', personally I think I have the best group of friends a guy could ask for! Tenten didn't have much of a choice either, the people who remember when she joined our junior school made sure of that. She used to live on the streets until Ino's parent's took her in. She's pretty smart now and well-mannered when need be but back then she was pretty rough; nearly didn't make it to high school when she pulled a knife on some girl from the year above who, in my opinion, was asking for it!

But the best thing about our school is the dress code; it's really lax. You got to wear some form of black bottoms, white shirt and black jacket but we can wear it anyway and with anything we want! Like me, I wear an orange t-shirt and my shirt open, I actually look pretty scruffy, 'cause I have rips all over my black jeans and the left leg is open up to my knee on the inside, but no one really cares!

Tenten wears her baggy old black jeans which are full of pockets and she cut the sleeves off her shirt. Ino's outfit always brightens up my day, literally; she wears those really short shorts with a different brightly coloured pair of tights everyday! Seriously, there's like pink, green, fluorescent yellow, leopard skin, my favourite are the orange ones! I like Ino's style she wears all that big plastic jewellery, Sakura used to wear that stuff too (before she abdicated).

Kiba likes the casual style like me but Gaara really tests the limits! He chopped the arms off his shirt too, only he didn't do it neatly like Tenten, the left arm comes down to his elbow but the right is non-existent, he pinned a net sleeve to his right arm that comes all the way down to hook over his thumb! Then he adds the tightest pair of black jeans he could find and his ever-present red and black chequered arm-warmers.

What's really cool about our school uniform (if you can call it that) is that we were each given a patch with the Konoha High School logo on it, but we weren't told were we had to put it! So of course we all put it somewhere different! I honestly can't sew but I can use superglue so I glued it to the first place I thought of, which happened to be the inner side of my left shoe, which works out pretty well because what with the big rip up my leg it's actually more visible then I intended at the time.

The prissy school council lot, (now including Sakura) all wear their patches proudly on their chests but we, 'The Misfits', decided to be more interesting. Gaara used yet more safety pins to attach it to one of his scar-hiding-arm-warmers, Ino sewed it to the back of her shorts so if anyone asks to see it she can wave her bum in their face (I mean it's not like she's got anything to be ashamed of in that area), Kiba got Ino to sew his to the corner of his shirt and Tenten wears hers on the back of one of the fingerless gloves she's always wearing. We like to test the rules; it's more fun that way!

The bells rings and I groan dramatically refusing to get up so Ino has to drag me to English. The rest of the day goes pretty quick. Same old, same old; get picked on by Ebisu-sensei (not my fault he can't take a joke), get a particularly good case of the 'Neji Evils', you know; the ones he reserves especially for me, and then at the end of the day I couldn't get to my locker 'cause Gaara's big sister, Temari, and her latest boyfriend, Sai, were making out in front of it. By the time I finally get home I am too tired to go out so I text Ino to let her know I won't be meeting them down at the skate park like I usually do and instead slump on the sofa and grab the remote control.

I am still flicking through the channels when the door is pushed open and a pile of papers edge their way into the room. I get up and take half the pile to drop them on the kitchen table, as I do so the tanned face of Umino Iruka is revealed.

"Hi Naruto, good day?" My guardian asks.

I smile brightly despite my exhausted state. "A normal day of," I mimicked Ebisu's snotty voice, "'mediocre work'."

"Wind him up again did we?" Iruka attempts a stern look but I know him too well; Iruka doesn't like Ebisu anymore than I do, he just has to be civil because they're colleges.

"Who me?" I give him puppy dog eyes and Iruka sighs.

"Tsk, Naruto, you got to start taking life seriously, being mature. You're nearly 16!"

I don't know how many times he's used that one against me recently but it's getting old. I mean so what if I'm nearly 16? That's means fuck all! I'm still technically a kid, not allowed a car, not allowed to drink cough and besides I'm not really THAT immature, I just like to have a bit of fun in life! What's wrong with that?

"Yeah, yeah okay Iruka, I'll do my best." I say just to shut him up.

There's nothing on the TV and I have no desire to be lectured by Iruka so I drag my tired ass down the hall to my bedroom. I love my room. When we first moved here Iruka said I could paint it whatever colour I wanted, I think he regretted it when I chose orange! And it's not dark, burnt orange either, it's bright, vivid, REAL orange! I flop down on my big fluffy (orange) beanbag and reach over to turn on my lava lamp, it lights the room up with an orangey glow. I swear if I ever grow out of orange I will be totally fucked! But I don't think that'll ever happen so it's okay!

After some of Iruka's brilliant cooking I head back to my bed and bury under the orange and black spotty covers. I don't know why I'm so exhausted, it's not like I worked hard today or anything! As I watch the orange lava bubble inside the rocket shape lamp my thoughts drift back to my friends, they always do, my friends mean everything to me and I'd never want them to get hurt!

I think about hugging Gaara, teasing Kiba and getting a small smile from Sakura today. We still get along, me and her, we probably always will, it's just there's a distance there now that wasn't before. It's a shame because we used to be really good friends, I was even closer to her than I am to Ino, (but not as close as Gaara). When I noticed how she didn't laugh along with us or how she sometimes hung out with Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru and Shino after council meetings it was already too late. You know that saying: 'When you think you're losing somebody, they're already lost.'? Well that was exactly the case with Sakura. But I guess she's happy now and remember when I said I didn't want my friends getting hurt? Well the same goes for Sakura now! She's got a good thing going with Neji and I want her to be happy! With that thought in my head I allow slept to take me.

And wake up all too soon to the sound of Iruka's voice yelling at me that if I don't get up now I'll be late. I groan and reluctantly throw off warm bed covers. I trudge to the kitchen rubbing the sleep from my eyes to find a grinning Iruka holding a large chocolate cake. My eyes widen in shock. I completely forgot; today's my birthday!


	2. Enter: Uchiha

Sasuke POV

I pull on my long black coat and throw my satchel over my shoulder before jumping into my brothers car. I am silent as Itachi reminds me, once again, that he wants me to make friends with 'the right people'. I have no intention of doing so. The main reason for my silence is that when I find myself some interesting friends he won't be able to say anything 'cause I never agreed to be the perfect student, at least not this time!

We park the car and make our way to head office, getting many stares along the way I might add. But there's nothing unusual about that! I couple of men at the office greet us and launch into an explanation of the school. I'm not really listening, I'm watching, watching their behaviour. From the moment they introduce themselves as Kotetsu and Izumo I conclude that they are more than just friends, if you catch my drift. They hand us timetables and maps and Itachi tells me he'll meet me in the car park after school.

As I walk down the corridor, alone, I receive numerous stares and whispers of 'New Kid' reach my ears. I take in my surroundings, plastic floors, scruffy wall displays, nothing I haven't seen before. This school even seems to have the same cliques as all the rest; geeks, sport stars, Barbie girls, Goths. I wonder which I'll be this time; I've attended a lot of schools, (Itachi keeps moving us around) and at each school I've tried a new group. I've been an emo (that was depressing), drama club member (I wear a lot of black anyway so it wasn't so hard), a geek (learnt some useful hacking tips), I was even the star of the schools track team once! But by far my most boring position ever was at my last school where I was on the student council. Seriously, I do not want to spend my lunchtimes discussing the schools litter problem! I vow that this time I'll find an interesting group to hang around with!

When I finally find my room, (that map was virtually useless) I'm running kind of late. I knock on the door and wait patiently. Normally people would be nervous right now, but I'm not. I have been the new kid so many times it's just routine now. Besides I always seem pretty popular, just like Itachi, guess we're gifted that way.

I hear a call of, "Come in." and push the door open.

The classroom is tiered with fixed in desks and benches. A tanned man with a scar across his nose is sitting at his desk in front of the blackboard. He turns to me as I walk over to him.

"Ah yes of course the new student." He smiles at me at me before standing and turning to address the class.

Naruto POV

Iruka-sensei cleared his throat. "Right class, listen up, we have a new student with us today… Sorry what was the name?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

My head shot up at the deep voice to find the most gorgeous boy I have ever laid eyes on standing at the front of the class like he owns the place. He has bluish black hair, pale perfect skin and seems to give off an air of cool confidence. His hair is spiked up at the back and his collar is up in a way that just seems to suit him. I can't help but stare along with everyone else; this guy is going to be popular! My heart sinks as I realise that that means I won't be getting to know him.

"Right Sasuke, you can go sit next to Neji." Says Iruka.

Man I hate that Hyuuga! He looks so smug right now! I glare at Iruka who doesn't seem to notice; how could he condemn the Uchiha to Neji?! Doesn't me being his sort of son get me just a little bit of special treatment? Now that would have been the best birthday present ever; to have the hot new kid entrusted into my capable hands! I didn't mean it like that! Although… okay I just thought of an even better birthday present!

I watch Sasuke for most of the lesson, the way the sun makes his hair glint with shades of blue, the way he leans his elbows on the table and link his slender fingers together. How he's sewn his school patch on the back of his collar and how-

A poke from Gaara interrupts my thoughts and turn to glare at him. He passes me a note:

'You're drooling.'

I stick my tongue out childishly at him and scribble back.

'Not my fault he's sex on legs!'

Gaara looks the Uchiha over appreciatively.

'Agreed.'

'Back off he's MINE!'

'No he's not. He popular.'

I don't reply. Gaara's right.


	3. I'm Naruto!

Sasuke POV

I hate guys like Neji. They're just like my 'friends' from my old school. I mean I've been here, what? Five minutes? And he's already trying to enrol me on the freaking school council! Itachi would want me to join, hang out with the perfect kids again, but he can forget it. He hangs out with the worst kind of people, more than once our moving has been due to his 'friends' so he can't really lecture me, not that that stops him! Don't get me wrong, I love my brother, really I do but sometimes he just really pisses me off. He's so patronising, trying to dictate my life for me. I've always been clever, a straight A student in every school, and same goes for him. The difference is whilst I'm expected to hang out with the posh kids he goes around in gangs getting into goodness knows what shit. I always wondered why his rough, class skipping friends ever hung around with him, then I figured it was because being clever comes in handy; he knows more than just algebra, he has skills, useful ones that aren't strictly legal. But then he goes trying to wrap me in bubble wrap and make me live a perfect life, but you know what? A perfect life is really boring. I want excitement, fun, something different!

I can feel someone staring at me but I don't look around; I'm the new kid of course they'll stare.

We have maths before lunch and again the feeling that someone is watching me is getting on my nerves it takes all my control not to turn around and look them in the face. Instead I concentrate on surviving the posh voice of Neji, who for some reason is sitting next to me again. I tell him, politely of course, that I have no interest whatsoever of being on the school council but him and his pink-haired girlfriend still try to drag me to eat with them at lunch.

When I finally shake them off I go off in search of a nice peaceful table. I am well aware that my choice of table today will decide my fate in this school and choose one hidden away around the corner where some girl with her brown hair in buns is apparently asleep on her book. She looks okay (not prissy anyway) so I silently sit down and pull out my lunch.

I'm not there long before I hear laughter and I turn to see who's coming. Four people round the corner their laughter stops as they see me.

"Oi! That's our table!" Shouts a brown haired boy with triangle marks on his cheeks.

"Shut it." Growls a short red haired boy flicking a look at the blonde boy who has just hit his other friend on the head. The brown haired boy scowls as he rubs his head and the four walk over to where I sit.

"Hey Sasuke!" Says the blond boy with a huge grin. "I'm Naruto, by the way, Uzumaki Naruto! And this is Yamanaka Ino," he puts an arm around the blond girl beside him as she eyes me up, "Subaku no Gaara," He points at the strangely dressed red head, "and this grumpy guts is Inuzuka Kiba, but you can call him dog-breath."

"Just you try it!" The brown haired boy growls at me.

"Oh yeah and sleepy over there is Tenten!"

I glance at the sleeping girl as Kiba throws himself down beside her. "Good job guarding the table Tenten!" He says hitting her on the head. She jumps up immediately, making a grab for something in her back pocket. "Knife not there Tenten?" Kiba asks smugly as she gives up searching for something that's obviously not there and slumps back down giving Kiba a quick punch.

My eyes widen at the mention of a knife. "Why would you carry a knife?" I ask.

It's Naruto that answers me as he settles himself next to me. "She's a street rat." He says casually.

Tenten scowls. "I prefer the term homeless."

I have to ask. "Homeless? Where do they send letters from school? A cardboard box?"

This earns me a bigger scowl. Ino gives a short laugh from where she's now seated on my other side. "She's not homeless anymore; she lives with me."

"Who the hell are you and how long have you been sitting there anyway?" Asks Tenten.

"Uchiha Sasuke, and not long."

"So Sasuke, what's the story?" I raise an eyebrow. "Why the hell are you sitting with us losers when you could be off with the most popular people in the school?"

"Popularity's overrated."

"Haha, my kind of guy!" Says Naruto happily giving me a slap on the back.

"Hey have you got a brother by any chance?" asks Ino suddenly.

I nod wondering where this is going.

"Yeah I think I saw him. Total hottie! Guess you take after him!" 'Wow she's straight forward!' Is all that's running through my brain right now. I wonder if I should say something but Naruto erases the need.

"What's his name?"

"Itachi."

"What year?"

"Year 13."

"Ah, sixth former!"

"Tell him to watch out for my sister." Mutters Gaara.

"Why?"

Naruto answers for him. "Hehe, Temari is boy-mad!"

"Yeh; boy-on-boy mad!" Adds Gaara with a snigger.

Naruto lets out a howl of laughter swinging his arm around Gaara's shoulder. Did he mean what I think he did?

At my old school gay way seriously taboo but judging by the admin office here I'm guessing they don't mind so much. I've had doubts about my sexuality for a long time but I've always kept quiet. Itachi would flip out if he thought I was gay and, believe me, Itachi can be really scary!

"So Naruto, what do you want to do tonight?" Asks Ino.

"I don't know… ramen?

"What?! Naruto it's you 16th birthday you got to do something special! Like get pissed or something!" Exclaims Kiba.

"I can get pissed at your Halloween party and anyway ramen is special! I'll have an extra egg!"

Kiba looked about to argue back when Tenten spoke up. "Shut it Kiba! It's his choice! If you're sure Naruto…?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, but it's our treat, okay?"

"Brilliant! Thanks guys!" Says Naruto smiling happily.

"It's your birthday?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah! You want to come?"

"Err…"

"Go on! It'll be fun!"

"Okay." Seems like I just found something to do tonight.

"Wicked! We're going straight after school."

"Right." I'll have to tell Itachi I'm not walking home with him.

I spend the rest of lunch happily observing group dynamics. One thing that's immediately obvious is that Naruto is almost always the centre of attention. Also I'm wondering about Naruto's sexuality, I mean, I think he might be gay, and with Gaara. They are on the floor right now, Gaara propped against the bench with Naruto's head in his lap. Gaara is stroking his hair and gazing at him… lovingly, as they whisper together. An unexpected pang of jealousy flares up inside my chest and I glare at Gaara.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Asks Tenten.

"What?! Oh, err… nothing."

Where did that come from? I look away from the two boys who just look so happy together, too happy.


	4. Happy Birthday

Naruto POV

I sit next to Sasuke in last lesson, history. Our teacher isn't very attentive so we talk most of the time. I can't believe how lucky I am! Today at lunch I was totally shocked, in a good way. In a very, very good way. I mean the hottest guy in the school, in my opinion (and Gaara agrees) just happens to sit at our bench. And after school he's coming out with me and my friends for birthday ramen. Lady Luck loves me today, guess she feels bad for orphaning and alienating me.

It's a good job we aren't expected to do any work in history because I'm pretty sure my concentration would be even worse than usual. I swear I'm just so aware of how close Sasuke is sitting, I never notice it when I sit next to Gaara and it's got to be about the same distance. But with Sasuke I'm constantly aware of his presence, get butterflies in my stomach when we make eye contact and jump every time his leg brushes mine!

When the bell goes we push our way through the usual mad rush for the exit. Outside we lean against the wall, side by side until the others show up. As a group we make our way towards the car park. Sasuke seems to be looking for someone and when we pass the old oak at the school entrance I immediately see who. A guy with pale skin and a long dark ponytail is leaning casually against the tree trunk, chin hidden in the high collar of his coat and dark eyes following us. He could only be Sasuke's brother. Sasuke leads us over to him and I notice the only thing that mars his image of dark perfection are the dark bags under his eyes. I suddenly feel nervous; this close to him I can feel an aura of menace radiating from him.

Sasuke POV

I stand in front of Itachi trying to look more confident than I feel. I know that look; he doesn't like them. He sweeps his eyes over my new friends taking in Naruto's ripped jeans, Gaara's unique attire and the strange places they're all wearing their school patches. I give him a warning look.

"Hello nii-san."

"Have you had a good first day, little brother?" I scowl, he knows I hate when he calls me that and I just heard Kiba snigger.

"Fine." I answer shortly. "It's Naruto's birthday and he invited me to go with them for ramen, so I'll see you later."

"Hn. Make sure you're not out too late."

"Yes," Then feeling daring, I add. "Mum!" I turn away, but not before I catch Itachi's glare; I'm going to pay for that later. But right now I don't care because Naruto is failing to smother a snigger.

I lead the others quickly away. I don't know which way the ramen place is, so once out of site of Itachi I slow to fall into step beside Naruto. We walk along the main road into town and then up the high street all the way to the end. The hanging outside the shop reads: 'Ichiraku Ramen' and we push through them to sit on high stools at the counter. Ramen isn't usually my favourite food but I have to admit it smells good in here; my stomach begins to rumble as I sit between Ino and Naruto.

We order our ramen and when it comes it is as delicious as it smells. I would enjoy the meal more if it wasn't for Naruto's table manners; he's on his 3rd bowl and showing no signs of slowing down. It's hard not to stare; I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat with such… enthusiasm!

Pretty soon there's a large stack of ramen bowls in front of Naruto and he's sitting back patting his full stomach. Kiba starts to moan about the cost of feeding Naruto but he shuts up when Ino hits him hard on the head.

Naruto yawns widely a contented look on his face. "Mmm, having a belly full of ramen always makes me tired."

Ino laughed lightly. "Well don't go to sleep yet, you've still got your presents to unwrap!"

Naruto perked up at that. "Wicked! Come on, let's see!" I suddenly realize I don't have anything to give, but he won't mind, right? I mean I didn't exactly have much of an opportunity!

Ino reached into her school bag on the floor and pulled out a neatly wrapped gift with a purple ribbon on the top. The neat wrapping was soon disposed of when she handed the package to Naruto. A wide grin spread across Naruto's face as he held up a clear box, in which were visible, fluffy orange fairy lights.

"I thought they'd look good in your room." I wonder what Naruto's room must be like.

Ino smiled as Naruto as he jumped off his seat and runs around me to give her a big hug. "Thanks Ino, I love them!" 

"Okay me next, it's only small but Happy Birthday!" Say Tenten handing him a small package which turns out to be a pack of orange hair dye. What is it with this guy and orange?

"Thanks Tenten, it's going to look so cool!" He says excitedly whilst hugging her. Then, as an afterthought, he adds, "Though I might need a hand with this; I've never dyed my hair before."

"No worries, Ino said she could do it for you." Ino nods her agreement.

"Brilliant! Who's next?"

"Here you go mate!" Say Kiba shoving a large present under Naruto's nose. His evil grin has me very curious about what his present is.

Tearing the wrapping off his present, Naruto's grin suddenly drops. His face turns bright red and he stops pulling to paper off so I can't see what the box says. He turns on Kiba and the other boy has about two seconds to run before Naruto leaps off his stool yelling, "WHAT THE HELL, MAN?"

The rest of us immediately gather around the present and Ino peals back some more of the paper. Ino and Tenten immediately burst out laughing; the content even gets a smirk from Gaara.

"That's so Kiba!" Laughs Ino.

I raise an eyebrow at the writing on the box that reads: 'Inflatable Girlfriend'. I don't miss the joke, by now I'm pretty sure Naruto is gay.

When the two boys return Naruto is rather flushed and Kiba is nursing his head. Naruto quickly picks the half-wrapped gift up and pushes it under the counter, shooting suspicious looks at us.

"Here." says Gaara holding out his gift.

"Thanks." mutters Naruto, taking his seat next to me again. He pulls back the red wrapping paper and a black leather collar with silver studs falls onto the counter. "Nice." He says immediately putting it on. I have to admit it looks good on him.

I suddenly feel bad about having nothing to give him. "Sorry I haven't got anything to give you Naruto."

He turns in my direction. "Don't worry." Then a mischievous glint washes over those bright blue eyes. "You can give me a kiss instead."

I freeze and feel Gaara do the same behind me. I can feel the stares of the others all resting on me. "W-what?!"

"Only joking! You don't have to worry about getting me anything, I only met you today!" Naruto smiles, but there's something in his eyes that tells me that smile isn't quite real.

"Oh… okay."

I don't know if I'm relieved or not, that was totally out of the blue and in my opinion a strange thing to joke about. Well at least I know he's defiantly gay; no straight guy would joke about something like that! But what about Gaara, what is that situation; surely if he was going out with the guy he wouldn't say something like that right in front of him and Gaara seemed pretty tense. In fact he seems pretty pissed, he's glaring at his lap. Oh, scratch that, he's glaring at me! What the hell? It's not my fault Naruto made an inappropriate joke! I glare back at cold, green, heavily-lined eyes but Gaara doesn't seem phased.

When we leave Ichiraku's there's much hugging and saying goodbye, I hang back a little. I can't help but feel like I've intruded, they have all been friends for so long and they've invited me into their group without a second thought. I mean I'm always popular at new schools but there's always a feeling like they only want me because of how I look or how clever I am. I'm glad this time I got to chose rather than just allowing myself to be dragged into the first clique that asked. It'll take a little while to belong but it'll be better than all the other schools. I just have a feeling that there's something for me here with Naruto and the others.

Everyone goes in their own direction; Ino and Tenten to catch the bus to Ino's uptown house, Kiba to take the subway to his house which is just outside the city and Gaara to walk to his downtown flat. The girls call goodbye, Kiba nods but Gaara completely ignores me as I turn to walk beside Naruto who is going the same way as me.

Naruto POV

I walk beside Sasuke still holding this damn inflatable doll because it wouldn't fit in my school bag. He's silent, but it doesn't bother me; I have plenty of practice dealing with silent types from Gaara.

It was really fun this evening but I'm a little worried I upset Sasuke. I mean I only did it because I wanted to find out if he was gay, you know just in case I had any chance. I saw my chance and I took it. But it looks like it's going to be a look but don't touch situation. Sometimes I forget to think before I speak and I think this was probably one of those occasions when it might have been best to keep my mouth shut, but then I'm not known for my tactfulness.

I shoot a sideways glance at him. He's got his hands in the pockets of his long coat and has his head bent so his black bangs fall over his eyes. As though he senses my gaze he lifts his eyes to mine. I open my mouth to say something but with those intense black eyes on me my mouth is suddenly devoid of moisture. I swallow, hard and try again.

"Sorry." He raises a perfectly defined black eyebrow. "For putting you on the spot like that. You know I didn't mean anything by it, right?"

He nods slightly looking away again, this time at the sky. It's starting to get dark. "You're gay, aren't you?"

My eyes drift to the pavement. I'm not surprised he picked up on it, I've never bothered to hide it, but I hope Sasuke isn't one of those people who hate me for it, I don't think I could bare that. I nod to the pavement, then realising he can't see me I say, "Yes."

"Hmm…" I give into the urge to look back at those perfect features but they give nothing away. "Are you with Gaara?"

My eyes widen at the unusual question. I know people assume that but it wasn't what I was expecting. "No, he's my best friend, but not my partner."

He nods slowly eyes still on the sky. I watch that impassive face, I'd love to know what he's thinking right now but I know he wouldn't tell even if I asked. Instead we walk in silence through the darkening city streets. It occurs to me that I probably stayed out too late; I told Iruka I was going out with the gang after school but I didn't tell him what time I'd be back, I hope he's not mad.

We reach Sasuke's building first. It looks like one of the more expensive buildings. Mine and Iruka's is pretty average, all we could really afford on Iruka's salary. It gets me wondering just how Sasuke's parents afford this place.

"Hey, Sasuke?" I ask as he rummages in a coat pocket for his keys.

"Hmm?" His dark eyes survey me under the porch light.

"What do your parents do for a living?"

Something flashes across his eyes, but it's gone so quickly I wonder if I imagined it. "They're dead." He says without feeling.

"Oh… Sorry." Shit this is awkward, why'd I have to ask that? "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Hn." Having located his key he turns away and I walk away.

I really wonder how him and his brother afford that apartment now but I don't think I'll be asking.


	5. Our' Bench

Sasuke POV

When I enter the crowded changing rooms, the lesson before lunch, I make a quick search, though the mass of half-naked boys, for Naruto and Co. It takes me a little while to locate Naruto, Kiba and Gaara because they are tucked away in a far corner. Naruto immediately jumps up, waving me over. It's a relief to see he's okay about yesterday. I know I was kind of cold but I just froze up when he mentioned my parents. It still hurts to suddenly be reminded of them like that, but it's not Naruto's fault. In this case ignorance is an excuse.

I pretend not to notice Gaara's glares, when Naruto greets me, and grab my PE kit to get changed. 

Curiosity persuades me to take a peek at my friends. Gaara is as I expected; pale, small and unbelievably skinny, something I didn't expect though, are the unusual scars that mark his torso. Kiba is well-built and tanned and right now is nursing a new wound inflicted by Gaara because he tried to pull off the small boys arm-warmers, which Gaara apparently refuses to remove, even for PE.

I glance sideways at Naruto and my eyes are immediately drawn to the sun-like, spiral tattoo on his tanned stomach. I raise an eyebrow; he has a tattoo? That's hot!

I slip out of my coat and have just pulled my shirt off when Naruto suddenly takes hold of my wrists. I jump a little at the contact.

"What?"

"That's my question," says Naruto, he's got a hard look on his face that just doesn't suit him. "What are these?"

I look down at his tanned fingers clasped around my pale wrists and realise what he means; my scars.

"You cut?" His voice draws Gaara's attention and I pull my wrists away before the red-head can see.

"Calm down, dobe; they're old. I don't do that anymore, not that it's any of your business." I turn away and quickly pull my PE t-shirt over my head.

Naruto keeps shooting me weird looks as we stand in front of our masked sensei. I wish he'd just forget it, I have. I stopped doing 'that' years ago, a little after my parents died, to be exact. Itachi helped me through it, he's always protected me, first from our father and then from myself.

Kakashi-sensei announces that there's a football game coming up for our school team, the West Konoha Wizards against the East Konoha Eagles. That will be a good match; everyone knows the West and East Konoha schools a sworn enemies! But I won't be attending; I didn't tell anyone at East Konoha High that I was leaving, let alone that I was moving over the river to the west side of the Konoha City. I really don't want to run into any of my old 'friends', but there's one in particular: Sai.

Naruto POV

I can't believe Sasuke is a self-harmer, or used to be anyway! His parents are dead he lives with a sibling and he used to cut! This is starting to sound like someone else I know! Gaara's mum died in childbirth and his dad's as good as dead (he's inside and not getting out anytime soon) then his older brother Kankuro followed his dad to prison so Gaara just lives with his big sister Temari and Gaara is a cutter, he can wear those arm-warmers all he wants, I know he is, I've seen the cuts before they've healed and I've been with him when he's got it bad; it's not pleasant.

But Sasuke's scars were old, I saw that much. So he's fine right? Wrong; to hurt himself he must have been in a pretty bad place at the time even if he's not there now. Sasuke's more complicated than he appears. I want to know him, be part of his life. If I can't be 'with' him I'll just have to settle for being around him.

"Okay today we're going to be playing a nice game of volleyball."

I hear a groan from behind me. "He only likes volleyball 'cause he gets to watch girls, in stupidly small shorts, jump around, the pervert!" Tenten whispers.

"Hmm… I don't think I really mind…" Replies Ino's voice.

"What?! Why would you not mind?"

"It works two ways. Remember that time I sprained my ankle?"

"Of course; you made such a fuss Kakashi-sensei had to carry you to the nurse's office!" I imagine Tenten rolling her eyes.

"Well I got swept up in his strong, masculine arms, didn't I?" Ino voice is dreamy as she begins to reminisce about how hot Kakashi-sensei is.

I look closely at the silver-haired man, I can see what she means. From the gay guys perspective it's not hard to see he is fit, and has a nice… eye. I can't really judge on his face because I've never seen him without his mask, he's weird that way.

"Right, team captains are Neji and Kiba, come and stand over here you two and pick wisely."

Neji immediately chooses Sakura, of course, what does he have a 'Perfect Boyfriend Handbook' or something? Kiba chooses Ino and earns himself a lovely smile. Then Neji proves himself to be the perfect cousin by picking the shy Hinata, she's rubbish at sports but I think she's one of Kakashi's favourite girls to watch (she's well endowed). I start to get a little put out when Kiba picks Tenten next, maybe he's punishing me for beating him up yesterday, which, by the way, was way too easy! Oh well it's not like Neji would ever pick me, thank fuck!

Sasuke POV

With Tenten standing behind Naruto Neji turns his pale-eyed gaze to me, I don't like the look on his face.

"Sasuke." He calls, and I drag my feet over to stand beside Hinata, I think they must be related; they have the same pale eyes.

Kiba calls out Gaara's name next and I realise Naruto is still available.

A soft voice suddenly issues from the pale girl beside me, she sounds like she was steeling herself to speak. "N-neji nii-san," She stutters, "d-do you think it w-would b-be p-p-possible to h-have N-n-naruto-kun on our t-team, p-please?" Hn, seems I'm not the only one who noticed Naruto hasn't been picked yet. I silently add my please to her request.

"Erm… no I don't think so Hinata." Neji refuses to look at her. Figures he wouldn't like Naruto, the posh git!

Neji picks a strange guy with sunglasses instead; he'd rather have this guy than Naruto? He must really hate the dobe! Kiba finally picks Naruto who scowls at him and says something angry to the boy; I strain my ears and just about make out my name before Neji calls over a sleepy looking guy called Shikamaru. I look around Neji's long-haired head to see who is unfortunate enough to be picked last. There's a boy with a bad bowl cut and leg-warmers bouncing up and down on his toes. When Kiba calls his name, "Lee", it comes out more like a groan than a name.

The game is actually pretty fun I hate my team and therefore refuse to work with them, losing them the game. I don't care that I lost as well; it serves Neji right for picking me.

Once we're changed we head for the bench around the side of the art rooms again. Apparently everyone avoids it because they know it's 'their' bench, or I suppose I should say 'our' bench.

Naruto is lying on the tabletop with his head hanging off the edge and watching me where I sit on the grass. "Hey Sasuke," says an upside-down Naruto, "You should add something to the bench; everyone else has!"

"Sure, you got a pen?"

"Hang on… Gaara? Can Sasuke borrow your marker?" when Gaara just glares Naruto sits up and looks at him with pleading blue eyes. "Aw, come on, pleeease Gaara?"

Gaara groans and pulls a thick black marker from inside an arm-warmer. He chucks it at me, none to gently I might add. I fight back the urge to smirk; Naruto's got them all wrapped around his little finger!

I search for an empty space and find one on the seat. Pulling off the pen lid I draw the first thing that comes to mind: a heartagram.

"Heh, HIM? You and Gaara are so alike!" Chuckles Naruto earning glares from both Gaara and I.


	6. Aflame

Naruto POV

I'm only half listening when our science teacher explains today's practical lesson and dutifully reminds us to be careful with our Bunsen burners.

Sasuke is sitting next to me, he looks like he's listening but then he always looks like that and I reckon he's really thinking about something like torturing his fangirls. I mean the guy's been here, what? All of three days? And he already has a freaking fanclub! Apparently they don't care if he ignores them all to hang out with us losers, I actually heard some girls saying that just made him hotter! They all think he's the most gorgeous thing on two legs. I happen to agree with them, but the fact that I have something in common with those giggling girls, doesn't cheer me up.

Sasuke actually seems to despise his fangirls, something that make me very happy. I had concluded that Sasuke was straight, after how he reacted to my request for a kiss, but I would have thought a straight guy might have enjoyed having girls trying to jump him if he walked down a corridor alone.

Also I get the impression Ino and Tenten are studying him or something. They've both been watching his actions very carefully and they keep putting their heads together as though comparing notes in whispers. I'm not sure if Sasuke has noticed their behaviour though, or if it's because I've known them so long that I can read them really well.

The teacher finally finishes speaking and I light mine and Sasuke's Bunsen burner with glee. I watch with fascination as the flame flickers and heats up the air near it causing the air to shimmer.

"Oi, Dobe." Sasuke's pale hand waves a pair of goggles in my face.

I look up and wonder how he manages to look sexy with the stupid safety goggles on. I take my pair from his hand and reluctantly put them on. Catching my reflection, in the crucible Sasuke has just placed over the flame, I see how goofy I look and turn to watch Sasuke jealously as he fiddles with whatever is in the small metal container. I let him get on with it, I have few strong points and chemistry is definitely not one of them. So I quietly copy down everything he writes in his workbook and busy myself with studying Sasuke.

His coat has been discarded and he has long shirt sleeves are rolled up around his elbows, apparently unaware that his scars are on show. I take this as a good sign; it really must be behind him, for him to forget them so easily.

He pushes sweaty strands of black hair away from goggle-covered dark eyes, accidentally leaving a dark smudge on his pale cheek.

"Sasuke, you have some soot there." I say, indicating my own cheek.

Sasuke swipes distractedly at the wrong cheek.

"Here, let me." 

I lean over and gently remove the smudge, restoring Sasuke's face to its usual level of perfection. Sasuke's eyes widen slightly as I let my hand rest against his soft skin perhaps a bit longer than is strictly necessary. I pull back, face slightly flushed and begin to twiddle my pencil between slightly tingling fingers.

In the awkward moment Sasuke gives a slight cough. "Er… thanks." He mutters, busying himself with the experiment again.

The little concentration I had is now completely gone and I forget about taking notes altogether. Sasuke has his back to me washing up our equipment in the lab sink. I barely realise what my hand is doing as I raise my pencil to the, still burning, flame and hold it there. I watch with detached fascination as the flame blackens the wood and curls the paint.

When the lead spits slightly it jolts me to my senses. I jerk my hand away from the Bunsen and the pencil flicks from my fingers. I follow it's path as it flies, almost in slow motion, to hit Sasuke on the back. In the split second, where my mouth hangs open in shock, Sasuke's shirt begins to burn.

He jumps with a shout. I don't think and immediately jump up to swat at the flames. My efforts help very little. The classes attention is focused solely on Sasuke as he rips his shirt off and throws it on the floor. He quickly stamps out the fire whilst I pat out the sparks on my singed sleeves, which caught a little of the flames when I tried to help Sasuke.

Our teacher rushes over asking if we're okay. I reply with the standard, "I'm fine." But Sasuke stays silent. My breath catches at the sight of Sasuke's blistered back as he holds his shirt up to inspect the damage. It's full of blackened holes; completely ruined. He rips the unharmed school patch from the collar and tucks it away in his back pocket.

"Sasuke, you need to see the nurse." I tell him, my heart clenching as my eyes scan the enflamed skin of Sasuke's back.

"So do you." He says, turning to point at my hands.

Looking down I see my hands are in much the same state as his back. As soon as I see the burns a wave of pain, that had not registered whilst I was concerned with Sasuke, washes over me. I bit my lip and feel a huge amount of respect for Sasuke; his burns must hurt even worse, yet he still manages to keep that impassive face.

"Come on, Dobe, I don't know the way."

I sit on a cold plastic chair in the all to familiar nurses office as Granny Tsunade wraps bandages around Sasuke's pale torso. I look down at my wounded hands which are now covered in a thick, strong-smelling paste. When Tsunade finishes her work on Sasuke she leaves him sitting on the plastic treatment bed, to tend to me.

"So what happened this time Uzumaki? Come on, entertain me." She says tieing off the bandages on my right hand and starting on the left.

I sigh; I'm quite a regular visitor in the nurses office and Tsunade always likes to here the details. "Ah, Baa-chan, you know I don't get along with Bunsen burners…" I whine.

"Or electric, or soldering irons, or gun guns, or scissors." She says, rolling her eyes. "You got to be more careful, brat." I scowl as she ruffles my hair before shooing the both of us from her office.

"Scissors?" asks Sasuke, incredulously.

"They're sharp!" I protest.

He smirks at me. My eyes flick towards his chest, bare except for the bandages.

"I'm really sorry about setting you on fire, Sasuke."

He gives me a strange look. "Don't be." Then he smirks again. "It's not your fault your brain is the size of a pea, usuratonkachi."

I'd usually insult him back, but I'm feeling too guilty right now. Instead I grin sheepishly. "Yeah, it's not my fault."

When we reach the lab, guilt is still gnawing away in my stomach. "Hey Sasuke, I think I have a spare top in my locker. You could borrow that, since I destroyed your shirt and all."

"Okay, thanks."

Sasuke wears his coat for the rest of the lesson. At lunch I take him to my locker. Now, I don't usually use my locker very much, it's more used for hiding or dumping things I don't want, so it's a bit of a mess.

"What's that smell?" Sasuke wrinkles his nose in distaste.

I ignore how cute he looks when he does that and reply with a short, "Don't ask."

After a short rummage at the back of my locker I pull out a black t-shirt and throw it to Sasuke, who looks at it with surprise.

"You wear black?" He says, looking at it appraisingly. "Thank Kami-sama, for a minute there I thought I might have to wear orange!"

Sasuke POV

I give Naruto my coat to hold and pull his t-shirt over my head. I strikes me that's it's quite well-fitting, but at least it's black!

"Hey, how do I look?" says Naruto; he's got my coat on.

He looks good, but I'm not going to tall him that, "Give it back."

Long coat comfortably back on we leave to find the others. They are on our bench, as usual.

"Hey guys!" says Naruto, waving a bandaged hand.

"What happened to your hand?!" Ino asks immediately.

"Oh yeah; little accident in science." He says sheepishly.

"Electricity again?" Sighs Tenten, from over her book.

"Bunsen burner actually." Naruto says.

"Tsk, Naruto, you're going to seriously hurt yourself one day."

"Hey, Sasuke, where's your school shirt?" asks Ino frowning at me.

"Burnt." I answer shortly.

Her eye twitches before she turns on Naruto who backs away a little. "You burnt Sasuke?!"

"Er… well… it was an accident…"

"I'm fine." I say, taking a seat next to Kiba. I can't help but notice the look of profound disappointment on Gaara's face as I say that.

Kiba grins as Ino hits Naruto and starts telling him off. I'm glad I'm not in his position right now; Ino's a pretty scary girl.

By the end of the day Naruto is back to his usual loud, hyperactive self. I guess his telling off from Ino helped him past any guilt issues. I'm not actually angry about what happened, if it were anyone else I would have beaten them to a pulp already, but I just find it impossible to get angry at the blond idiot.

Itachi is waiting for me by the gates, as usual, and immediately picks up on my change of shirt. Under the inevitable interrogation I tell him what happened, only I change the story slightly, so it sounds like I set myself on fire; he already hates my friends enough.

When we get up to our apartment I hang my coat on the hook by the door and head straight for my room.

"Sasuke!" I freeze, halfway across the neat living room, at the icy tome of my brothers voice. "Take that shirt off. Now!"

"What? Why?" I ask, even as I pull the top off over my head.

"Why are you wearing that, foolish little brother?"

"I told you; my other shirt got burnt!" I protest, scowling at the use of my nickname.

Itachi is fuming and I swear his eyes have a red tint to them. What's he so angry about?

Puzzled I look down at the shirt in my hands, and feel my jaw drop. What I thought was a plain black shirt, has a logo on the back:

'UKE: SUPPORT THE UNDERDOG!'

I gulp as Itachi growls at me. I'm going to kill Naruto!


	7. Art and Artists

Sasuke POV

Itachi didn't let me go out with them last Friday for their traditional, and what would have been my first, movie night. Even after I called Naruto and asked him to explain to Itachi and I, on speakerphone, why I had been wearing an 'Uke' shirt. Apparently Gaara had given it to him for his birthday last year, as a joke, and he'd refused to wear a top that said 'Uke' and chucked it in his locker. Naruto supposed he'd gotten it mixed up with his plain black shirt which he swore was still in his locker somewhere. Unfortunatly, even after a very apologetic speech from Naruto, Itachi told me he didn't think much of people who joked about things like that and forbid me from going to the cinema. I can't help but feel extremely glad Naruto had the sense to keep it to himself that the shirt was probably true. I think even Naruto picked up on the fact that Itachi wouldn't approve of me having gay friends.

On Monday at school I returned Naruto's t-shirt and didn't hold back the urge to give him a good punch. But today I won't be seeing him, because it's Tuesday and my art class is going on a school trip. The East Konoha Art Museum is having a special offer day and even though it means going across the river our art teacher said we should take full advantage of it. If he hadn't made it compulsory I wouldn't be going; I don't fancy the idea of going anywhere near my last school. But the museum is really near the bridge, whereas the school is uptown quite a way so I'm hoping I won't run into anyone.

An image of Sai swims into my head and I shiver; I especially don't want to run into him! Sai was probably the one exception to the unofficial anti-gay rule at East Konoha High and he was always avoided because of it. He was a year older than me and always the star student, but no one associated with him unless it was strictly business. People suspected he was gay, but after he cornered me in the library I was sure of it. Itachi was furious when he found out what had happened and moved us straight away. We didn't tell anyone else though so I suspect Sai's standing is much the same as it was when we left. I remember how he always used to send me strange looks, how his dark eyes were enticing yet creepy. He had such pale skin too and dark hair that hung in his eyes. He was attractive, yes, but not in a way that I liked. I, however, seemed to be exactly what he liked. I can't recall his words exactly, I was too stunned at the time, but I remember him talking about my eyes.

I close said eyes and rest my head against the cool window as rain runs down it outside. I don't want to think about him now, or ever. The bus engine rumbles into action and I remove my head from the window as it begins to vibrate. I'm sitting alone on the bus the school rented to take us to the other side of the city. Gaara is sat in the seat in front of me; I can see his bright red hair. He's the only other person I really know who's in my art class, but it's obvious the boy doesn't like me and I'm not going to force my company on anyone.

Gaara POV

I rub absentmindedly at my arm-warmer covered scars, they itch. I can feel Sasuke's gaze on me but resist the urge to turn and glare at him. The only reason I haven't beaten the shit out of him is that Naruto obviously likes him, something that depresses me no end. I've loved Naruto for years but resigned myself to settling with his friendship a long time ago. I can tell he doesn't see me that way and I'm not going to ruin what I have by saying something stupid… 'Like I love you' a singsong voice, in my head, finishes. I hit my head hard on the window; I hate that song even more than I hate Sasuke! I'll admit that my hatred of Sasuke can be largely contributed to jealously, but I don't care! I hate him! I hate his perfect looks! I hate his height! I hate him for being so clever! But most of all, I hate him for gaining Naruto's attention!

I've been in love with the blond boy for years, all those years we laughed together, told each other everything, slept over at each others houses and I treasured every moment. I remember when I was down he would always cheer me up, how he'd call me if there was a storm because he was scared, and when he slept at mine I'd sometimes find him cuddling up to me because my room gave him nightmares. My stomach flutters at the thought of how I'd lie awake, because that's all I ever do, and watch him sleep, sometimes his rhythmic breathing even allowed me to sleep.

But that doesn't matter now. If I keep thinking about him I'll never be able to get over him, and I need to do just that. It started with friendship and became unrequited love, now I just have to take it back to friendship. I really wonder if that's possible, but I have to at least try. I figure I'll start by looking at other guys; maybe if I find someone else I can let go of this stupid obsession with Naruto. Actually I take that back; it's not stupid, it's perfectly understandable. I mean who wouldn't love Naruto? He's just so… well lovable! So cute, so friendly, so gorgeous- arg! This is not helping me get over him!

I look out the window in a vain attempt to distract myself from Naruto. Clothes are showering from an upstairs window, a guy just kicked the post box, an old lady is walking her toilet-brush-like dog and a filthy looking bum is begging change from passers by. Yep; this is the district where I live! And no; there are now good-looking guys!

The journey to the museum seems to take forever and when we finally escape the confines of the bus I have to shake some life back into my legs. The white marble exterior of the East Konoha Art Museum looms over our group. Our teacher tells us that we may look around as we please, as long as we come back to the meeting point at that time and don't do this and be respectful to this, that and the other. Thankfully she doesn't make us pair up; it seems that at sixteen we are finally old enough to walk around a building without holding someone's hand.

I wander through almost empty halls enjoying the echoing sound of my foot steps on the hard stone floors. I glance at the sculptures on their stands and the paintings that line the walls, finally stopping at one depicting a forest. It's not one of the many mindless woodland scenes where you can easily picture the deer from Bambi stumbling into the frame. The trees are twisted, bent back on themselves, their branches reaching in supplication. The longer I allow my eyes to travel across the scene the more is revealed, the trees have tortured faces and they appear to cry out for their lost wood.

"Captivating, isn't it?"

"Yes…" I say softly not turning to address the owner of the deep, unfamiliar voice.

"It's called 'Blight.' I imagine the artist wished to convey a message."

"Pollution?"

"Why, yes. I do believe that was his desired purpose."

"How do you know though?" I glance at the card beneath the painting, I reads: 'The Blight, Anonymous' "I doesn't say who did it."

"I know, I asked them to keep my name anonymous."

I turn in surprise to find a pale boy standing behind me. He smiles brightly, but his dark eyes reflect none of the emotion. "You're the artist?"

"Yes." He says, watching me with empty eyes.

I'm not sure what to say so I say nothing. After a long pause the dark-haired boy speaks again, "Your eyes show me much. I would love to draw you sometime. Call me." He hands me a card before walking away.

I stare after him, strangely captured by the taller boy. When he rounds the corner I look down at the card in my hand. It has only a mobile number and a single name: Sai.

When I get home Temari shouts the usual, "Hey Gaara! Good day?" and as usual I ignore her. I go straight to my room, throwing my school bag down, before flopping on the bed. I pull my headphones over my ears and let the heavy metal blaring from them, wash over me. This is my everyday ritual, I'll come home and listen to my music, until Temari forces me to eat, then I'll listen a little more, maybe later, when I should be sleeping, I'll do some drawing.

I can feel something in my back pocket and pull it out. It's Sai's card. I turn it over slowly between my fingers before pushing my headphones off. I get up from my bed and move slowly to sit in the window-seat, all the while staring at the card.

Resting my arm against the window I watch a flash of lightening illuminate the card. The rain has turned into a full-blown thunderstorm now and, as I rarely switch my bedroom light on, the room is quite dark. The rain is pounding hard on the roof, and as me and Temari live on the top floor, it's really loud up here. Rivulets of water run down the glass as I rest against the window, allowing its touch to cool my skin. I can just make out the darkened street below, dark figures running for shelter, and rivers sweeping up trash to wash it down the road.

An image of a tall dark haired boy swims before my eyes. He couldn't have been much older than me, yet he did that painting. 'The Blight', he called it. It was magnificent; detailed yet strangely abstract. It was the kind of piece I could look at forever, rather like him actually.

I feel a small smile grace my features; he said 'Call me', if I'm not very much mistaken, that was an invitation.

"What's wrong Gaara? I usually have to yank your earphones away from you to tell you tea's ready."

I turn my head slowly to find my older sister leaning against the door frame. I didn't even hear her over the storm. She walks slowly over to me, her hips swinging, and ruffles my hair. I scowl and quickly try to push Sai's card up my arm-warmer. But not quickly enough, Temari grabs the card and holds it high as I try to snatch it back.

"Ooooh! Who's Sai?" she says in an annoying sing-song voice, using her height to prevent me taking that damn card back. "Is he fit? You going to call him? You should you know; you need a boyfriends, badly. Then you could stop mopping around with your music and a knife."

"Give it back now Temari." I say in my most deadly voice.

I see a flicker of fear in her eyes before she throws it back at me looking pleased with herself. "I don't want it anyway." I'm about to walk past her to find out what rubbish we're eating tonight when she continues. "Wonder what Naruto would think about this…"

I turn around, pocket-knife now in hand. "Why would he care?"

"Touched a nerve, have I?" She still has that smug look on her face, but I can see her eyes darting to my knife; she's scared. "Look Gaara," she says, her tone changing, "I really think you should call this guy. And for god's sake put that thing away!" I slowly fold away my knife and tuck it in my pocket; I wouldn't knife my sister anyway, unless she really pissed me off. "You need to either make a move on Naruto, or let the guy go. Personally I think you should let it go; if he doesn't like you by now he never will. And maybe this Sai guy will help you get over him!"

I frown and turn to fetch my dinner. I don't bother asking how she knew Sai was anything more than an acquaintance; I figure she was probably watching me for a while before making her presence known.

I'll call him. Not because Temari wants me to, but because I want me to.


	8. Drawing

Naruto POV

I happily blew another large pink bubble of gum, I know it's a bad habit, but in my defence it's all Ino's fault; she got me hooked! She's not here right now though; she's at the dentists (poor girl). In fact with Kiba off chasing some sixth form girl, it's just me, Sasuke, Gaara and Tenten who is up a nearby tree reading her latest book. I think because she learnt to read real late, she feels like she's got to make up for it now.

Gaara glares at me the bubble pops with a wet sound. I grin knowing it bothers him. But he does seem even more grumpy than usual lately.

On the up side, Sasuke seems to have forgiven me for the whole t-shirt accident. And I swear it was an accident; I totally forgot about that shirt!

He's sitting across from me leafing through a heavy-looking textbook. "You know, that stuff bad for you." He says coolly. When does he do anything less than cool?

"Ino does it." I retort childishly. He really can be quite high and mighty sometimes.

"Yeah, and look where she is right now." He raises an eyebrow at me. "Unless you like the dentist…?"

I shudder involuntarily; I can't stand that drill-wielding-pain-hungry-psychopath! Sasuke sees my shudder and smirks.

My temper flares, only a little, he's so smug! 

"Bet you can't blow a bigger bubble than me!" I challenge him.

Sasuke POV

Looking at that smug tanned face, I know I'm backed into a corner. I'm not one to shy away from a challenge and especially not in front of new friends.

"You're on."

"Loser wears make-up tomorrow!" He raises the stakes.

What?! I fight hard to keep a straight face. I hardly think that's fair; he's openly gay, nobodies going to care, he can just laugh it off. But I'm not one to back down!

I suck back a growing dread and put on my most cockily confident voice. "Can't wait to see that, dobe."

He grins back and chucks me some bubble gum. I have to struggle not to gag on the horribly sweet pink gum. How can he enjoy this stuff?

Naruto begins by blowing a large bubble earning a smirk from Gaara. Apparently as much as he hates Naruto's recent bubble blowing habit, he still wants to see me beaten.

Chewing hard on the pink crap, I see Tenten peer down at me, with interest, from her tree, as I blow an even larger bubble.

My jaw is hurting by the time pink goo plasters itself to Naruto's face. I smirk as he groans. I immediately spit out the chewy rubbish and gulp down some lemonade to rid myself of the sickly strawberry taste.

"Tomorrow is going to be entertaining, dobe."

"Fair deal." Naruto says with an off-handed manner I knew I wouldn't have been able to pull off. "Don't know where I'll find the make-up though…" He added thoughtfully.

I resisted the urge to suggest Gaara. "Tenten?" I say instead.

Naruto turns towards the tree. "Oi Tenten! You got some make-up I can borrow for towmorrow?"

I admire his boldness in shouting that out; surely someone around the corner must have heard that!

"I don't do make-up, mate! Try Ino." She calls back. "She always has her make-up bag with her. God knows she's tried to make me over enough times!"

"Right." Said Naruto turning back to face me. "I probably won't see her for the rest of today, but I'll get it off her first thing tomorrow morning, Happy?"

"Extremely." And I mean it.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me; tomorrow's Friday, which means movie night! You got to come, since you missed it last week."

"Hmm, and who's fault was that?" I say sarcastically.

"Your brothers!" Naruto grins. "Whatever, just say you'll come along. Movie night is always good fun. I'll even let you pick the movie!"

"Well, I guess I could…" I say slowly, as though I would miss out on my first ever movie night with real friends!

"Wicked!" Naruto's happy face makes me smile a little. "Since I already know where you live, I'll swing by yours about sevenish. Okay?"

"Yeah, sure." I say trying not to let it show how excited I am.

Naruto POV

At the end of the day I'm heading for the front gates, to escape the daily torture that is school, when I spot something that makes me stop in my tracks. A head of spiky raven black hair moving towards the forest that runs along the back of the school grounds. The forest is one of the few in Konoha City, or at least on the west side, and joins up with West Park.

I follow Sasuke around the back of the school and into the forest wondering why he's not meeting his brother to walk home, like he usually does.

He walks along at a leisurely pace, weaving through the trees, the forest's dappled light dancing across his back. I follow as silently as I can watching his movements closely. We are quite a way into the forest before he stops. Sasuke takes off his coat and drapes it over an old log. Then he sits on it and rummages in his bag finally pulling out a sketch pad. I'm reminded that Sasuke takes art with Gaara. Maybe this is homework? Or maybe he's just really deep and artistic and totally creative and all that shit?

"How long are you going to skulk in the shadows?" says a cool voice.

I jump nearly a foot in the air as I realise I've been found out. Heh, guess I wasn't as silent as I thought. Stepping into plain view I walk casually over to Sasuke. At least I hope it's casual and not like I just got caught stalking him!

"Hey man. What you doing out here? You know usually when the bell goes everyone runs away from school."

"Oh, it's you."

Well, I'm glad he's not all-knowing, even if he does act like it sometimes! Oooh, an all-knowing Sasuke; scary or what?!

"Yes it's me. So what are you doing?"

"Drawing."

"Well I got that. What are you drawing, Mr Conversation?"

"The forest."

"Okay, suppose I could have guessed that too. How about why?"

"Needed some space."

"Oh." That wasn't really the ideal answer. "Guess I should leave you to it then…" I turn to leave.

"No." His voice stops my retreat.

"Sorry?"

"I don't mean space from you. I mean from Itachi." Sasuke refuses to look at me as I sit beside him. "He's a little intense sometimes. So I told him I had art homework to do and knowing him he'll want to see it later."

"Oh. So you don't mind if I stay?" Please?

"No, Naruto; I don't mind."

I sit in silence for a while and watch him draw. But talented artist as Sasuke may be, I still get bored of sitting still after a little while. I stand and walk over to an interesting looking log and walk along it holding my arms out for balance. Being in the forest reminds me of a book we once read in English. Lord of the Flies, I think it was called. All these boys got stranded on a desert island, the stronger ones picked on the less fit ones and it got quite savage. Or at least I think that was what happened; I don't tend to listen all that much in English (or any other class for that matter).

"Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" He doesn't look up from whatever he's drawing and I suddenly wonder if I'm in the way of his drawing.

"Am I in your shot?"

"You're fine there."

"Right. Wouldn't it be so cool to live in the wild… You know, run around the forest all day, catch food. That sort of thing."

"You would starve."

"Hey! I wouldn't! I'd be the king of all savages!" I strike a kingly pose on the log. "No, but wouldn't it be great, to be free? You could run around naked!"

"Now that I'd like to see!" Sasuke smirked at me over the top of his sketch pad.

I can feel a blush creeping over my cheeks. "Pervert." I mutter. "Gay pervert!" I say it a little louder this time and stick my tongue out for good measure.

His smirk widens. He is so… self-assured! It really gets on my nerves! "Come on. Let see what the great Sasuke has produced." I jump down from the log and run over to him.

"Just a sec." He says holding the sketchpad away from me as he makes the finishing touches. "There."

I sit down beside him again and tug the sketchpad out of his hands. My mouth drops a little. It's a picture of the forest all right but apparently I was in his shot. He's drawn me walking along the log with my arms outstretched. It's really good; obviously me.

"Wow man. You're just like Gaara; he's a really good artist too!"

Sasuke sighs and take the picture back. "Why do you have to compare me to him all the time? I'm nothing like him."

I look sideways at him. I compare him to Gaara? I didn't even notice! Why would that bother him? Gaara's a great guy and they do have a lot in common; the talent for art, living with older siblings, they're both the strong and silent type and… the self-harming. I clench my hand in my lap and stare intently at them.

"Because you two have a lot in common."

"I'm nothing like him!" repeats Sasuke.

"I know… you stopped." I comes out before I can stop it, but I can't take it back now.

"Stopped what?"

Sasuke POV

I wait for my answer but, for once, Naruto is silent.

"Stopped what?" I ask again.

Finally he speaks in a voice so soft I barely hear it. "Hurting yourself."

Of course; the scars. I guess I was a little naive if I thought that wasn't coming up again.

"Yeah I did." I say in an equally soft voice. I know he hasn't said what he needs to yet.

"Why?"

"Why did I stop?"

"Why did you start?"

I sigh. It's not like I didn't see that one coming. Somehow I don't think Naruto is the type to just let something go. "Before my parents died our household was very different. You don't really know Itachi so I don't expect you to understand, but he's perfect."

"What? No one's perfect!"

"Okay maybe he's not perfect, but in my parents eyes he was as good as. Especially my father; he worshipped the ground my brother walked on. I just couldn't do enough to fill Itachi's footsteps. He was the perfect son, whilst I was somewhat a failure." I hold up my hand to ward off Naruto's protest. If I keep stopping I might not finish. "I started to get depressed, which made my father even more disappointed in me. He would get angry and shout. Itachi always stood up for me when dad was like that. Itachi was the only one who could stop him from hitting me, he used his fathers love for him to protect me." I refuse to look at Naruto's face, if it shows sympathy, I don't want to know. "Itachi brought me a pocket knife for my 13th birthday. That day my father was angry again, I can't even remember what it was about that time; it was normal by then. And that night I was just looking at Itachi's gift and…" I fall silent; he doesn't need to know anymore and it's not exactly a happy experience to relive.

I look up to find blue eyes staring at me. Searching them, I'm glad to find no sympathy, it's more like understanding. Now he's heard the story I hope he'll let it go. He nods his head slowly, blond bangs bouncing.

He really gorgeous this close up, not that he isn't gorgeous far away as well; it's just with him right in my face like this it's suddenly hitting me. His tanned skin is dappled with the evening light streaming through the forest canopy and I can see faint whisker scars. Hmm… I didn't notice them before.

My hand rises by itself and I see Naruto's bright blue eyes widen slightly as I run my forefinger along one scar. As if suddenly coming back to my senses, I give his cheek a quick poke.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with scars. Yours are rather more unusual than mine though." I raise a questioning eyebrow.

Naruto's eyes darken slightly. "My dad gave me these." His voice is soft and almost makes me shiver. Almost. "He did them right before he topped himself… in front of me."

I keep my face emotionless; if he's anything like me he won't be happy to see the sympathy I'm feeling right now. That and disgust; how could anyone do that?

"I was five. It was a little after mum ran away. Dad was never the same after she left."

I nod much as he had a minute ago; I didn't need to hear anymore. Looking at the sky I realise how late it is. The sun is already starting to set.

"We should go."

Naruto looks at the sky too. "Yeah, Iruka will be wondering where I got to."

We walk in silence from the forest and out of the school gates. Coming from school we reach his building first. It's not too shabby, though admittedly not as nice as mine.

"See you tomorrow! Don't let your brother stop you!" Yells Naruto, turning to run into his building.

I allow myself a small smile. Naruto's a pretty amazing guy.


	9. Release

Sasuke POV

Pushing open the apartment door, I prepare my excuse for being late in; I'm sure Itachi will jump on me about it.

He isn't in the lounge or the kitchen. I listen hard. Why would Itachi be out?

As I make my way down the hall I can hear grunting noises coming from my brother's room. That could be something I don't want to walk in on! I press my ear to the door.

"I…HATE…GIRLS! Hate… Hate… Hate… Stupid… Blonde… Girls!" Itachi's words are punctuated with thumping noises.

What the hell is going on? Okay, just a peek. I push the door open a crack and peer in.

Itachi is knelt on his bed, normally immaculate hair falling in his red face as he punches his pillow.

"I…HATE…GIRLS!"

I let out a small laugh. "Can I assume you like boys now, then?"

Itachi looks around in surprise. He levels a special Itachi-Level-Glare at me when he realises what I said. That might scare the shit out of some people, but not me.

"What the hell are you doing, nii-san?"

Itachi stands up and grabs a hairbrush running it through his long black hair. I lean against the door frame as he pulls his hair back into its usual ponytail.

"Releasing some frustration." He grunts, pushing past me to storm into the kitchen.

"Let me guess… at girls?" I take a seat at the counter.

"Hn." Itachi begins making tea.

"Anyone in particular?" This has to be the only relationship where I'm the one who has to do the most talking.

"This stupid, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, pig-tailed GIRL!" Itachi waves his arms around to demonstrate the object of his frustration. She must have really wound him up for him to get like this! "She's always giggling and whispering to her friends and… and… argh!" he slumps forward onto the counter nearly knocking my tea over.

"Maybe she likes you?" I suggest moving my tea out of the danger zone.

Itachi sits up again pointing his finger at me. "Oh ho, ho… NO! She hates me. She really hates me. She set up a fanclub!" He says triumphantly.

"So she likes you!"

"Oh no! It's not just an 'Itachi Fanclub', that I could deal with! No, this is an 'ItachiXDeidara Fanclub'!"

"Who's Deidara?"

"This guy, in my year, with long blond hair and blue eyes. I swear, he's so pretty. Looks just like a girl! In fact the first time I saw him I thought he was a girl and… well I flirted, just a little. Only Temari saw and totally got the wrong idea and now she won't leave it alone. But you know what's worse?" I shake my head absently; I'm trying to remember where I've heard that name before. "Temari isn't the only one who won't leave me alone; Deidara keeps hitting on me!"

Itachi continues to rant, but I'm not listening anymore. I juts remembered where I heard the name Temari; she's Gaara's sister!

"Itachi?" He stops mid-rant to stare at me as though he only just noticed I'm here. "What's she called?"

"Subaku Temari." He growls as though the name alone annoys him.

I stifle the urge to laugh. "Gaara's sister." I mutter.

"Who's Gaara?"

"One of my friends." Sort of. "Well, he did say she was Boy-On-Boy mad!"

"BOY-ON-BOY?!" Splutters Itachi. "What the hell kind of girl likes that sort of thing?!"

"Obviously her. I think Ino and Tenten like it too…"

"What is with this school?!" Itachi storms back to his room, leaving a full mug of tea.

"I take my tea back to my room. I'm a little worried Itachi will move us again. If he tries, I swear I will do everything in my power, to stay put. I don't want to move away when I've finally made some real friends and I especially don't want to move away from Naruto.

Gaara POV

After an appetising dinner of beans on toast, it's back to my room. I pull my headphones on just like I always used to. Music; it helps. When I have my music I can just lose myself in the note (or screaming, whichever it may be) forget everything, my whole depressing life. It used to help; lately… not so much.

Before the song is finished I throw my headphones back on the dark red carpet. Naruto says the carpet reminds him of blood, I agree, only he doesn't seem to find it comforting like I do. Blood reminds us we're alive.

I pull my arm-warmers off, throwing them on top of my headphones, to reveal the scars that litter my forearms. Some are white, shimmering memories, but many are new. I like it when they're new; the older ones serve as visual reminders, but I like to be able to feel the pain of recent cuts. They are my personal pain, something no one else shares, something I can carry with me. I can feel it, all the time, the ache of new cuts; it gives me the strength to get through, one day at a time.

I need that strength. Today, at school, I was so close to running off to the toilet and pulling my knife out. It was torture watching those two, being so close, making bets, blowing bubbles. And what really got me is how good they looked together, how happy Naruto was.

Blood wells around the cold metal as my blade bites into the skin. It's so easy; I always keep my blade sharp. I watch as a crimson trail works its way down my arm.

A little while ago I had a bad patch and hurt myself really bad. That time Naruto found me, in the school toilets. He was so angry and upset. He made me promise to stop. Of course I didn't hesitate; I'd do anything I could for Naruto. Turns out I can't keep that promise though.

I exhale heavily. I need this. This release. This guilty pleasure. This 'finger-up' to the world.

Resting the pocket-knife on my black bed-covers I run my forefinger up the bloody trail on my arm shivering slightly as my finger reaches the cut. I bring a scarlet finger to my lips and lick my own blood from my skin.

I'm fucked up. I know I am. My bastard father is locked up. My idiot brother with him. My irresponsible sister is trying to mother me. I'm in love with my best friend. He loves that perfect Uchiha. And I do this.

I promised Naruto I'd stop cutting. I'm not sure if this is made better or worse by the fact that I know he didn't believe me.


	10. Makeup

Naruto POV

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. It's got to be done. I said I'd do it and I don't intend on backing out now; not in front of Sasuke. He's sitting opposite me right now. I can almost feel him smirking as Ino does her work.

Honestly, makeup and girls! It's like an art to them, a time-consuming art. After what feels like a lifetime of brushes, powders and lipstick, Ino puts down a scary-looking contraption she squeezed my eyebrows with and holds up a small mirror.

I stare in amazement at a reflection that no longer resembles me. I look pretty, way too pretty. I glance at my usual scruffy attire just to assure myself I'm still a guy.

Ino has really gone to town with this! She's covered my scars with… err, foundation, I think, and made my eyes all smoky and, oh Millie's muffin, the shiny lips! I quickly put the mirror down; it's a little scary.

I look up at Sasuke; his mouth is hanging open a little. His eyes snap from my lip-glossy lips to my eyes and he remembers to close his mouth. I smirk at the reaction, glad he's having problems with my new look too.

"Aw Naruto, you're so pretty!" squeals Ino.

"Totally gorgeous." agrees Tenten.

Gaara is frowning at Sasuke whilst Kiba laughs himself stupid. I blush at their compliments, though I suspect they can't see it under all this makeup, and hit Kiba, hard.

"Ow, man! It's not my fault you look like a gender confused skater chick with no tits! Seriously, what possessed you to raise the stakes on that bet!?"

"Shut it." And another hit is the cleverest response I can muster right now.

I glance at Sasuke, his mouth may be closed but he's still staring. I stick my tongue out. "What you looking at, Sasuke? Like what you see?" I flutter mascara coated lashes at him and catch Gaara's wide-eyed expression.

"Maybe." Shit, he's so cool!

But I play around like this all the time with Gaara. Standing up, I saunter around the table to Sasuke and sit next to him, right in his personal space.

Leaning in close to Sasuke's tense face, I reduce my voice to a whisper. "Want me to help you makeup your mind?" I say in my sexiest game voice, the one I always use when me and Gaara freak Kiba out.

Sasuke visibly swallows but doesn't move away. We are so close now; I can hear his breathing, see every dark eyelash, smell… his scent. I inadvertently lick my lips and dark eyes immediately flick to them.

This is having way more of an effect than mine and Gaara's games usually do. With Gaara I have to struggle not to laugh, with Sasuke I'm struggling to keep my lips from claiming his.

Speaking of Gaara, he just stood up. My head flicks towards the redhead just in time to catch the look on his face before he turns away, muttering something about needing the toilet.

I know that look.

Sasuke still doesn't move as I stand to run after Gaara. I know him too well to ignore that look.

I push past many people, who laugh at my makeup, enjoying their cries as they fall down. But that doesn't matter, what matters is finding Gaara.

Bursting into the boys changing rooms I do a quick scan of the bleak, tiled room; sinks, showers, under cubical doors: empty. The same goes for the next boys toilets. The last has occupants but none of them is Gaara.

He has to be somewhere! I though he'd be in the changing rooms; it's the most deserted and where he usually goes.

With a sick feeling in my gut I race back to my first guess. This time I search properly. One of the cubicles is locked but a peek under the door reveals no feet.

Moving to the neighbouring cubical I stand on the toilet to peer over the wall. My breath leaves me in a rush and I freeze. I always have this reaction to blood.

Gaara is sitting on the top of the toilet, feet on the seat. His head is bent as he watches the blood dribbling from a single cut on his heavily scared wrist.

Gaara looks up and I stare into bloodshot eyes. Bloodshot but not wet; Gaara doesn't cry.

Anger is slowly seeping through my usual freezing reaction to the blood.

"Open the door." I growl at him.

He shakes his head looking down at the knife he holds in one shaking hand.

"Open it, Gaara." I say again, this time it's not a growl.

I'm reigning my temper; anger never got me anywhere with Gaara. The guy needs love. I give him friendship and when he finds someone to love I'm going to make sure they never hurt him!

He shakes his head again. In fact he's shaking all over. The bloody knife drops with a clatter onto the white floor tiles. I sigh; maybe forget about the door for now.

"Why?" I don't need to elaborate; he knows exactly what I mean: 'Why did you do this again? Why did you break your promise? Why did you do it this time?'

He shakes his head and I sigh again. It's not like I ever get a real answer from him anyway. I like to think I know Gaara better than anyone but it's times like these when I feel as though I don't know him at all.

"I'm not going to get an answer, am I?"

Another shake of the head.

"Right then," I say, suddenly all business. "Come on out and let's get you cleaned up. I promise no questions. And I keep my promises." I jump down from the toilet, unwilling to see how much that remark hurt him.

Sasuke POV

The bell rings to signify the end of lunch and Naruto still isn't back. I'll admit, I'm a little worried since he ran off without a word.

An image of a pink tongue flicking across glossy lips swims in front of my eyes. I swallow hard. I don't know why I said that: 'Maybe.' What was I thinking?

Actually I know exactly what I was thinking. I was thinking how incredibly gorgeous Naruto is. Sometimes he's just so cute, so… kissable. Shit! I'm developing a crush on my new friend. This can't be good… unless he liked my back. That would be good, very good.

Man, Itachi would kill me if he knew what was going through my head right now!

I'd like to be with Naruto, but maybe now isn't the best time to be getting ideas like this. If I fuck this up I'll most likely find myself with no friends and end up being cornered by the school council or some other hideous group. No thanks! I just finally found myself some real friends and I don't want to lose them by doing something stupid. For now, I guess, I have to ignore all perverted notions towards Naruto.

That's easier said than done. I see Naruto in maths last lesson. His looks capture my attention again. I can't help staring at his bright hair, his tanned skin and those eyes… wow those eyes. Don't you just wish you could shut out all unwanted emotion? Life would be so much simpler then. Unfortunately that's not how it works.

He seems kind of out of it at the moment though; he's staring out of the window. His gaze is sad, but the holes he's made, in his maths book, tells another story.

I'm really curious about what happened with Gaara. It seemed like he just went to the toilet, but judging by Naruto's reaction there's something more to it than that. Something's going on with those two.

"Is everything okay?" I ask tentatively.

"Hmm? Oh…yeah, everything's fine. Looking forward to tonight? What film you want to see? I did say I'd let you choose."

"I don't believe you. What's going on?"

Naruto sighs and rubs his palms on his eyes. He takes his hands away and laughs at the makeup on them.

"Heh, you know, Sasuke, you'd look really good in makeup. You should try it sometime."

"I'm not going to wear makeup. And stop trying to change the subject!"

He turns pleading blue eyes on me, "Let it go, okay Sasuke? Please."

I stare at Naruto's made-up face for a long while. "Hn." I'll leave it, for now.

After school Naruto waves me off with a shout of, "I'll come around yours about seven!"

My stomach skips with a mixture of nerves and excitement as I think about the coming night.


	11. Movie Night

Sasuke POV

I shake my hair dry and begin rummaging through neatly packed draws for something to wear. I can't find anything! Why is so much of my closet filled with plain black? Oh yeah, that's because I like plain black.

But not tonight; for tonight I want something more noticeable. Maybe Itachi has something I can wear…?

He does. I bypass the leather pants but pull on a black shirt with net at the collar.

The doorbell rings and I still haven't found a jacket. I buzz Naruto in and scan the living room for a more interesting jacket than my usual long, black one. I see one. Itachi's black zip-up hoodie, the one with red clouds on it, is hanging on a hook by the door.

I grab it and rush out shouting a quick goodbye to Itachi who's in the study. I'll meet Naruto on the stairs. Not only do I not want Itachi to see Naruto after the shirt incident but I have a nasty suspicion Itachi won't approve of me borrowing his favourite jacket.

In my hurry down the stairs I nearly crash into Naruto.

"Hey man! Nice jacket." says Naruto with one of his infectiously happy smiles.

"Thanks, let's go." I don't fail to notice that Naruto is still wearing orange, only now it's an orange and black striped top, it looks good.

"Aw, you mean I don't get to see your delightful brother!" He says sarcastically, already turning back down the stairs.

We meet the others outside the cinema. Gaara's outfit has, if possible, even more rips and chains than his school 'uniform' and Ino has a ridiculously short skirt on, something which Kiba hasn't failed to notice.

"Come on let's get some food! I'm starving!" moans Kiba in way of a greeting.

We all agree and make our way to the café. We can see the movie posters from our table.

"So what'll it be Sasuke?" asks Naruto, inclining his head at a slushy looking poster for a romantic comedy.

Subtle hint Naruto! I scrunch my nose up and point at the poster beside it. "You want romance, that's the movie to see "

Naruto turns a little pale as he eyes the red and black poster depicting a vampire couple in profile, dressed in tight leathers. He gulps. "The Blood Oath… you sure Sasuke? It looks a little… scary."

"Dobe, it's supposed to be scary. I meant to be one of the hottest new films around!"

"Looks good!" agrees Tenten, I'm glad for the backup. "That vampire guy is definitely hot!" I privately agree, though he's nothing compared to Naruto. Ahem.

"He's not hot! Vampires are not hot!" bursts Naruto.

"They are." Well I think they are anyway.

"Totally," pipes up Ino. "And that guy looks kind of like Sasuke too."

Naruto scrutinises the poster. "Yeah, I guess he does…"

"So you're saying I'm not hot?" I tease him.

Naruto turns a deep shade of scarlet; he looks so cute when he's uncomfortable! "T-that's not what I meant…" He stutters not looking at me; I smirk at the reaction I get from such a simple question.

"Fine! We see the stupid vampire film for all you sick people here!" Naruto finally huffs.

I smile at him, I really so want to see that movie. I love horror movies especially vampire ones and all the movie critiques say this one is a must see. "There's a brave boy." I pat him patronisingly on the head chuckling as he swipes at my hand.

We stay at the café for a bit longer. Tenten and Naruto are busy whispering about something, she's probably comforting him about the film. After a while we decide it's time to make a move and I grab my jacket off the back of my chair and head for the ticket booth.

As I ask the spotty teen behind the glass for one ticket for 'The Blood Oath' I realise my wallet isn't in the pocket it should be in. I pat down all my pockets: nothing. My wallets gone! I feel panic starting to restrict my chest. I had everything in there! Itachi's going to kill me!

"Looking for this?" I spin to see Tenten's smirking face. "You're too easy, it wasn't even a challenge!" She holds out my wallet and I grab it, desperate to have it back again.

"What do you mean by 'challenge'?" I ask Tenten once we've brought our tickets.

She smirks again. "Ask Naruto. Oh, and tell him he owes me a fiver."

Naruto… of course.

Naruto POV

I snigger at the pissed looking Uchiha coming straight at me.

"Why do you owe Tenten a fiver?" He snarls.

"Lost a bet." I say casually walking ahead of him into the theatre.

"What did you bet her?" He growls following me into a row near the back (there's no way I'm sitting near the front for this!)

"That she couldn't pickpocket you. I thought you might be a harder target for her, guess I was wrong." Okay, so that's a lie; I knew she could do it.

"Why would you bet her something like that?"

"She's got to keep in practice; you never know when a talent like that might come in handy."

Sasuke gives a little huff as the movie projector clicks on and begins advertising 'coming attractions'.

I hated this movie before it even started. I'm shit scared of blood and I've never liked horror movies so vampire films are my worst nightmare, literally. Within five minutes I'm cowering behind my hands with my knees pulled up to my chin.

I hear Sasuke chuckle softly as the girl, who the male vampire is hunting down, falls flat on her face. How can he laugh at that? I turn to him and watch the light from the screen dance across his face. As usual his looks have me captivated.

As though sensing my gaze, Sasuke turns his head to face me. "Scared, dobe?" The light is glinting in his black eyes and his perfect features are accentuated by the shadows thrown across them. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He says mockingly, giving me a handsome smirk.

I huff and turn away blushing fiercely. Why'd he have to go and say something like that?

I try to remain brave but my façade is slowly crumbling.

The film reaches an important scene one of those scary, suspense-filled ones. I hate these scenes. A knot in my chest is being wound up tighter and tighter until with a bloodcurdling scream the vampire pounces on his prey.

There's blood, so much blood and images that don't belong in this movie begin lying themselves over my eyes. I can't block them out. Some much blood, just like that night… the night my father…

The knot in my chest finally snaps and I turn to bury my head in the folds of Sasuke's jacket.

Sasuke POV

I jump slightly as Naruto's blond head nestles against my chest. What is he doing? Does he really hate it that much?

I instinctively wrap my arms around the boy, he's shaking. Shit, I should never have made him see this film; it was obvious he wouldn't enjoy it.

I pull his trembling body closer drawing his warmth to me. I just want to hold him, to comfort him, to make his pain go away. Threading my fingers into his golden locks I lean down and make, what I hope, are comforting noises, in his ear.

He shivers slightly and I hold him tighter. I wonder briefly if this is okay; not too… intimate? But why does it matter? It's my fault Naruto's upset; I have to make it better and… I don't want to let go.

After a long time his sobs begin to ebb away and he lifts hi head. I stare, transfixed, at cerulean blue eyes, still over bright with tears.

On the other side of Naruto, Gaara gives a small couch and my eyes widen as I realise the position I still hold Naruto in. I awkwardly remove my hand from his hair feeling soft golden strands slip through my fingers.

Naruto doesn't move away immediately, instead looking up at me with those clear searching eyes that have me struggling to wipe all emotion from my face. He eventually looks down, blond lashes fluttering against tanned skin. As he pulls away I study his face, I can make out his blush even in the dark of the cinema.

I want to tell him it's okay, that it's my fault, that there's no reason to be embarrassed, but I stay silent.

I try to pretend like nothing happened, like I didn't just get an overwhelming urge to protect him or kiss him as the case may be. I'm overly aware of Naruto sitting stiffly beside me, it's distracting and I couldn't tell you what happened in the rest of the film if you asked me.

After the movie everyone says their goodbyes leaving me and Naruto to walk home together. For once I'm not glad we live in the same direction; this silence is killing me!

"Sorry." We both speak in unison and stop to look at each other.

"What for?" I ask just as he opens his mouth to do the same.

"Heh," Naruto hangs his head, "For being such a baby. I just…don't like blood." A shudder passes through his body at the mere thought and I quash the strong compulsion to put my arms around him again.

"No, you're not a baby; everyone's afraid of something."

He looks up with hopeful eyes. "Even you?"

"Even me." I'm not going to tell him what though. "Sorry I made you see that film, I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay. You enjoyed it, right?"

"Yeah," But the film wasn't the best part of tonight. "You didn't though."

"I'm just not good with blood. It brings back memories." He looks away again in an attempt to hide his tears. "Bad memories…"

I feel my hand move, reaching out to a boy in pain. Naruto stiffens slightly as I cup his cheek to turn his head back to me. The second tearful eyes meet mine I feel Naruto relax under my hand and I step forward pulling him towards me. He allows me to hold him, resting his head in the crook of my neck. I bury my nose in his hair and breathe his scent, more for my benefit than for his comfort.

There's a far off voice in my head right now shouting that this is way too intimate, but it's faint and easy to ignore.

His breath ghosts across sensitive skin at my neck and I'm forced to hold back a shiver.

When Naruto finally lifts his head, he doesn't move away leaving our faces very close. The orange light from a nearby streetlamp shines in Naruto's eyes, turning them a strange colour.

His eyes aren't the only thing that's strange at the moment; my body feels strange. There's a pleasant fluttering feeling in my stomach and it's as though Naruto warmth has seeped right into me settling in my chest.

I want more, more warmth, the warmth of those lips. I lean forward, slowly covering the short distance between us. The moment seems to stretch for an eternity and Naruto's eyes drift to half-mast in anticipation…

"Oi! You gays! Give us some money will ya?"

A powerful spell is broken and we both turn to see a, battered looking, drunk weaving his way towards us.

"Sorry mate, I'm skint." Says Naruto casually.

"What about him?" The guy asks, waving a grubby hand at me.

"Hn." I'm really pissed right now at being interrupted.

"What your problem?" He snaps, picking up on my mood.

I'm dying to answer with a resounding 'You!' but Naruto's hand on mine is a warning. Instead I turn away pulling Naruto after me. But before we've gone more than two steps the drunk grabs Naruto's other arm, stopping us. I whirl back to face him.

"Let go." I growl; how dare he touch Naruto?!

"Make me, faggot." He doesn't look afraid, he should be.

I twist around Naruto delivering a kick to the man's side and as he doubles over in pain I take my chance to dig my elbow into the back of his neck. He lets out a howl of pain and makes a grab for me. Already off balance I have only to guide his movements with a hand on the scruff of his jacket, sending him crashing to the ground. His head hits the pavement with a sharp crack and he doesn't get up.

Naruto lets out a low whistle of appreciation. "Cool! How'd you do that?"

"He did most of it himself."

"He didn't deliver a spinning kick to his own side!" Naruto looks at me with wide eyes and I sigh.

"So I know a little self defence. It's not a big deal."

"No big deal? That was so cool!" Okay, so I admit can feel my head swelling a little at Naruto's reaction. "Where'd you learn it?"

"Itachi taught me." Yeah that's right, it's thanks to Itachi: cue head deflation.

"Wow, is he good then?"

"The best," And that's the truth. As we start walking again I tell Naruto a little more about Itachi to cover the awkward silence that would, almost certainly, be present, after what just nearly happened. "He's done a lot of martial arts stuff, karate, tae kwon do, kendo, fencing, judo, the whole deal.

"Wow, wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him!"

I don't tell Naruto that just his sexuality would get him on the wrong side of Itachi.


	12. Icecream

Gaara POV

I don't go home. Instead I find myself sitting in the park in the dark. I settle myself in a tree (because nobody sits on benches nowadays). I'm hidden up here, that's how I like it. This way nobody can see my tears.

As a rule, I don't cry, but I'm breaking that rule right now. In fact I'm just plain breaking.

I rub at the aching pain in my chest, it doesn't go away.

Tonight was torture, being out with those two. Everyone else was so happy and joking but I just felt like screaming and ripping that perfect Uchiha to bits. They were so… close. Teasing, laughing… cuddling. I nearly did leave the cinema when Naruto turned to Sasuke instead of me. I've been his best friend for most of our lives and yet he seeks comfort in the new boy! I'm jealous, green with envy and totally pissed off. I hate Sasuke!

How could Naruto so this to me?!

I rub at my chest again; it hurts.

I don't know why, when I'm in pain, I seek out more. I just do.

I pull out my knife and remove an arm-warmer revealing many old scars and one very new cut. The one I made in the cinema toilets. I was glad Naruto didn't catch me this time, although a very small and selfish part of me wishes he had just to spoil his evening. But no; when I went to the toilet, no one followed me.

I press my blade to my skin seeking to distract from the pain in my chest. There's pain all right, but it's not the same. I feel no relief, no satisfaction, nothing except this persistent ache. I press harder, more blood, but still not the unbelievable feeling of release I get usually get from this.

I dip the tip of the blade in my blood and distractedly swirl little patterns on the skin around the cut. A tear falls onto the cut, salty water stinging my skin. Why am I getting nothing out of this?

Running the blade across my wrist again I experience the usual pain but with none of the emotion. Out of frustration I embed the knife in the trunk of my tree.

I close my eyes and lean back against the tree trunk. If cutting won't alleviate this heartache, then what?

Naruto's face swims before my eyelids and I watch as he laughs, then his laughter dies away and his face is expressionless. That face, devoid of all emotion, reminds me of someone… The features change, slowly morphing into someone else. Dark hair, pale skin, black eyes: Sai.

I sit bolt upright, my eyes snapping open as I realise the answer was in my pocket the entire time. I pull out Sai's card and reread the number. Why not? What have I really got to lose? Temari said I should, Naruto's never going to like me in that way and Sai… he was… unique.

I pull out my phone and dial his number. As I listen to it ringing, doubts begin to creep in; do I really want to do this?

Before I can back down though, a clear voice speaks. "Hello?"

I open my mouth to speak but can't seem to find the words.

"Hello? Who is this?" He asks, sounding suspicious.

"Hi. I don't know if you remember me, we met at the museum."

"The red head?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I definitely remember you."

I blush a little at his tone. "Er… yeah… so… you want to meet up?"

"Yeah, I'm over your side of the river at the moment so just give me twenty minutes to finish up what I'm doing. Where are you?"

I don't ask how he knows what side I live on; he probably saw my West Konoha patch. "I'll be by the fountain in Memorial Park." It's a nice easy place to find.

I sit on the edge of the fountain watching the water casting flickering shadows across the blank faces of the white, marble statues. This is one of favourite spots in the park, it's only drawback being that it is easy to find and therefore a common hang out. However, this evening it's obviousness was going to be useful, since I don't expect Sai, being from the eastside to know his way around here all that well.

"I'm glad you called."

I spin around, nearly falling in the fountain, to find Sai standing behind me. He's wearing a leather jacket and carries a helmet tucked neatly under his arm.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know… I got the impression you weren't so interested." He sits next to me on the fountain and puts his helmet to the side.

"Well, I guess you can't read me very well then."

"Yeah, I like that. You're interesting…"

"Gaara."

"Right Gaara." He pulls off a heavy looking backpack and drops it on the floor. "So you want to get started?"

"What?"

"I'm going to draw you, remember?"

"Oh… yeah, right. Have you got your stuff?"

"I was over here visiting my aunt and she always love to see my art so it's all in this backpack." He pats the worn pack and begins rummaging in it pulling out a sketch pad and pencil. "You should sit there, the lights from the fountain look amazing."

I nod and he backs away to sit on a nearby bench. If I look at the fountain I can pretend he's not even there as the sound of pencil on paper is drowned out by the splashing of water. So I watch the lights surrounding the fountain area dance across the bottom of the pool.

It's this kind of peaceful setting that I used to be able to appreciate. I could stare into space and just enjoy this kind of environment. When I knew there was still a chance of Naruto liking me, I could amuse myself with stupid scenarios involving Naruto confessing his love for me. But with the arrival of Sasuke, those ridiculous daydreams have been stolen from me, I can't pretend anymore; nothing will ever happen between me and Naruto.

My heart still aches but with this realisation it seems to lessen, even if only slightly.

I shoot a side glance at where Sai is bent over his sketchpad. He's taken his jacket off now and the black top he wears is just a little short of covering his midriff. I smile a little. I don't know where this optimistic attitude has suddenly sprouted from but I think I can get over Naruto and make the best of this situation.

"Sai?"

"Hmm?"

"How old are you?"

"17, why?"

"Just wondering, since you can drive…"

"You can't drive yet, can you?"

"Nope, never really felt the need." It's not like I go that far; mostly everything's within walking distance and if it isn't then public transport serves me just fine.

"It's a freedom thing; you'll understand when you get your licence."

"Yeah, guess so."

"You want to go for ice-cream after this?"

Ice-cream? I actually really fancy ice-cream right now, but... "Ice-cream? No where's going to be open at this time."

"The aunt I was visiting owns an ice-cream parlour, so I was thinking… raid her cupboards?" Sai sends me a mischievous grin.

"Sounds good."

"It is good; her ice-cream is the best! I'm nearly done here so we can go in a sec. It's only a short walk away."

He wasn't lying; the ice-cream parlour is pretty close to the park. We pass his motorbike by the park gates, it's a nice, black one but he's not allowed to take passengers yet.

The ice-cream parlour is pretty small, but cute. I shudder; it's all yellow and pink and reminds me of fluffy things! Sai motions for me to be quiet (as if I was thinking of making a lot of noise!) and pulls out a pick. I give him an appraising look; this guy's supposed to be classy yet he carries picks around? In my belief lock-picking is an important skill, but, somehow, I just didn't expect an East-Bridger to know that kind of thing. He's pretty good at it too; the door clicks open after a few minutes. I could have done it quicker but it feels less like breaking and entering if it's her nephew doing it and not some downtown West-Bridger like me.

The inside of the ice-cream parlour is even cuter and I grimace behind Sai's back. I don't want to be nasty about his aunt or anything, but I can just tell she's one of those types who uses lick to wipe a speck of dirt off your face and calls you unbearably embarrassing nicknames. I'm glad I don't have to meet her.

We move quietly into the kitchen area and head straight for the freezer. The freezer light is dazzling in the dark of the deserted store and we both shy away from it. Once used to it Sai leans into the freezer and starts to dig around.

"What's your favourite flavour?" His voice floats out of the depths of the freezer.

"You got mint?"

"Of course!" He hands me a tub then begins rummaging again. After a few minutes he pulls out a black tub. "Super dark chocolate!" He explains. "It's my favourite, but it's always at the bottom." Apparently raiding his aunt's store is a regular occurrence of his then.

We sit on the kitchen floor by the humming freezer and dig big spoons into our tubs. He's right; this is good ice-cream. I don't know what time it is by now but it doesn't matter; Temari doesn't really mind what time I get back because she's stays out a lot later than me most of the time. Anyway, if she gets worried she can call me and have me tell her to stop mothering me!

I'm actually really comfortable sitting here with Sai, more comfortable than I've been in a long time. We talk about anything and everything, it doesn't matter what; art, school, families, friends, food, anything!

"Hey you've got ice-cream on your face." Says Sai. I swipe distractedly at my cheek. "Here, let me." He leans in… and licks me, right on my jawbone. "That's better." He murmurs still not moving away.

I realise he's waiting for me… and I don't know what to do. It's not like I didn't see this coming. I expected this to happen. I knew it would when I called him today… and I still called him. I guess that tells me something.

I wrap my hand around the back of his neck and pull him closer again, this time our lips touch. I know this is what he's been waiting for, and in some ways so have I. I kiss him hard and feel his tongue run along my lips; I open them immediately and taste deliciously bitter chocolate in his mouth. He wraps his arms around me pulling me into him.

It's an amazing feeling to be wanted like this and when we break apart for air I'm sure to maintain the closeness. I stare deep into his eyes and this time they are not emotionless… they're burning. We look at each other for a long time, entwined on the floor, our ice-cream forgotten, sharing each others heat and breathing each others breath. I try to communicate silently with him, using only my eyes to show him how much I need this… I need him. I know he gets the message by the look in his eyes and a strange kind of elation at having such a connection with another person fills my body.


	13. Shopping

Naruto POV

Okay, so it's a week since Sasuke forced me to see that stupid vampire movie and, taking my lead from him, I haven't mentioned the, er… slightly-too-intimate-to-just-be-friends, situation we found ourselves in. Believe me, I'm dying to know what would have happened if that stupid drunk hadn't interrupted us, but I'm not going to push him. I mean he's straight… I think… or thought… Oh! I don't know! All I know is if anyone's going to be making a move here, it'll be him. I mean come on, he knows I'm gay, he's knows he's fucking irresistible and I'm pretty sure he knows he could have me if he wanted!

'So Sasuke, I'm here for the taking!' I shout inside my head shooting a sideways glance at him. He doesn't look up.

We're sitting in last lesson Maths and I'm bored out of my brain. I sigh heavily and look around for something to do. I find my pencil and begin twirling it around on the table. Boring.

What if I do… this!

Squeak

Hehe, I just poked Sasuke with my pencil! He's so cute when he squeaks!

I poke him again and Sasuke squirms, turning to glare at me from beneath dark bangs. I smile brightly back and wait until he turns back to his work before poking him again.

This time I'm not so quick and Sasuke grabs hold of the pencil. We have a silent scuffle over possession of the pencil, drawing the attention of a few nosy students but luckily not our teacher. He finally wrestles the pencil from my hand and, giving me an evil smirk, snaps it in half rolling the pieces over the table to me.

I pick up the sharpened end and scribble a note with my half-size pencil.

'Meanie!'

I push it under his nose.

'Hn.'

For Gods sake! He even says 'Hn' in writing! I scowl and decide to change the subject.

'My turn to choose the movie tonight! I think we'll see a lovely romantic comedy!'

He doesn't write back, instead he sticks his finger in his mouth and motions being sick.

Sasuke POV

This movie sucks! It's the most sickeningly sappy shit I've ever seen and that's all there is to it. It has a crap storyline, no supernatural stuff, bad actors and not one of these terrible actors has died so far. The only good thing is that it's nearly finished. I can't believe I paid money to see this!

I don't even get to cuddle Naruto, which I know is quite a silly reason for being so pissed off right now, but I can't help it! I mean if I like the guy I should just fucking kiss him, correct? Well, I'm sorry but it's just not that easy! For one: Itachi would either flay me alive or move us again, two: Naruto might turn me down and then it would just get awkward! That seems kind of cowardly… shit! I'm a gay coward now! Konoha West High, what have you done to me?

Afterwards I find myself walking home with Naruto yet again, trying desperately to avoid all sex-related subjects. Turns out pretty much anything can be related to sex!

The next day I'm up at the crack of dawn as usual. I just don't do lie-ins. After a shower and breakfast I head out for a walk. Itachi works in the evening on Saturdays so he usually sleeps late.

The shops are just opening as I reach the Memorial Park. The park is really nice at this time of the morning and I'm glad I brought my camera; I can use the pictures in my art project.

Once families and couples start arriving for picnics and such, I leave and walk through the town. I glance distractedly in the windows of clothes shops and cafes until a flash of red catches my eyes. Turning back to the window of an ice-cream parlour I peer through the window and see a very recognisable red-head toying with a large mint ice-cream.

He looks so out of place in his ripped clothes adorned with studs and chains. I move on quickly before he spots me staring; I know he doesn't like me and don't really fancy walking in there and trying to engage him in conversation, it's not what I do. I walk away, pondering why Gaara would choose to hang out in such a cute little place, and do so alone as well.

Gaara POV

I don't know why I'm back here.

I've been back here regularly since last Friday and the plump lady, who I assume is Sai's aunt, seems quite used to me by now. I've talked to Sai a couple of times since our little fridge-raiding expedition and he came over after school yesterday whilst Temari was out.

I'm really enjoying spending time with Sai and even though a small part of me feels guilty for feeling this good when I'm supposed to love Naruto, that part of me is getting smaller each day that I watch Naruto and Sasuke growing closer and each time Sai kisses me.

I take another spoonful of mint ice-cream and smile secretively to myself; mint was my favourite flavour before last Friday but now it has a hidden meaning. This mint ice-cream reminds me of that happy night each time I take a bite. I know that sounds really gay and soppy but, Oh… hang on a sec: I am gay! And whilst soppy is not really my style, I think a guy is entitled to some happy time. And if you have a problem with that you can all go fuck yourselves! There you go; that's a bit more like me.

"Talking to yourself?"

My head snaps up to find dark eyes watching me across the table. "I was?"

"Yeah, and getting some funny looks for it." Sai smiles at me and I feel my face heat up slightly.

I decide to change the subject, "Why are you here?"

"My aunt wanted me to help out since it's a Saturday."

"You better get to work then."

"True, but first…"

He leans in and kisses me. I can feel even more stares on me now but I really don't care. He pulls away and gives me a quick grin before standing up. I watch as he walks behind the counter and pulls on an apron, it looks funny on him!

Once the lunch rush is over Sai comes over to sit beside me. My ice-cream long gone I've spent the time drawing little doodles on the napkins. He watches, with his arm around me, as I put the finishing touches to a picture of a boy wearing cat ears.

"Me?" He asks.

"Yeah."

"I like it. You think cat ears would suit me then?" He puts his fingers on top of his head.

I laugh a little, "Very cute."

"Might have to get some then."

He grins and I'm reminded of something. "You fancy coming to a party?"

"Always."

"Well my friend, Kiba, always throws a great Halloween party and it's next week, if you want to come along?"

"Count me in. I take it this is a fancy-dress party then?" He says nodding at my drawing.

"Yeah."

"Hmm… Have you already got your outfit?"

"Nope."

"Well, I'm done here so how about you and me do a little shopping? I know the perfect place for some Halloween gear."

The shop is like a little cave packed from floor to ceiling with crazy outfits and accessories. I turn to Sai, "How do you know this side of town so well when you live on the Eastside?"

"I prefer it over here." Is all he says before beginning to search the shop.

Sai finds a pair of fluffy cat ears, a pin-on tail, yellow cat-eye contacts and a leather collar and holds them up for my inspection. "Good, ne?"

"Yeah, but I don't have a clue what to wear!"

We have a lot of fun choosing my outfit and as I didn't give Sai any guidelines he presents me with many strange outfits including a nurse, batman and a large round pumpkin with holes for arms and legs. Eventually I buy a pair of flashing horns, a devil tail and a three-pronged staff which I use to prod Sai out of the store before he gets too involved with the wide range of multi-coloured wigs.

Although I'm a little nervous about my friends, especially Naruto, meeting Sai, I'm actually quite looking forward to Kiba's party now.

Naruto POV

It's past lunch when I finally drag myself out of bed. A quick search of the apartment reveals a note from Iruka letting me know he went to the supermarket to buy something other than the ramen I return with if he sends me to do the shopping.

After eating what I realise is the last pack of ramen I head out. I know exactly what I'm doing today; I'm going to buy my Halloween costume.

The fancy dress store is a little way into town and I walk I think about what I should dress as. I need something eye-catching! Once in the store I begin to search for what I need. It takes a long time to search through this place and I nearly buy an alien costume just so that I can get out of the dark store.

But then I see it; a flash of bright orange. I run over and pull the costume from beneath a superman cape. Holding it up I survey it and grin; it's perfect.

Stepping from the shop into the sunlight outside I smile at the large bag in my hand; I'm very pleased with my find.


	14. The Halloween Party

Naruto POV

I decide to get a taxi out to Kiba's to avoid the strange looks I'd undoubtedly get on the subway but I still have to deal with the taxi driver's badly smothered laughs. I scowl at him and tell myself I don't care. I've been looking forward to tonight for weeks and have been really excitable all day, so much so I got a good beating from a pissed off Sasuke. But it's finally here: Kiba's party.

His traditional Halloween party is always the best. His older brother started the tradition, then his sister carried it on and Kiba decided it would be criminal if he didn't keep it up. So each year he holds an open invitation Halloween party at his big house just outside of town.

The great thing is he's allowed to; his parents go away for the night each year and let him have free run of the house. I mean, sure, he's still finding empty beer bottles and peoples underwear weeks later but he says it's still worth the day-long clean up duty.

People tend to get really into the fancy dress side of it too. And I'm one of those people! But this year I think I really outdid myself!

I can hear the party before I even step out of the taxi; I bet Akamaru, Kiba's dog, is cowering in his kennel. It's okay for Kiba to make a lot of noise because he lives in the middle of nowhere. He always complains about the inconvenience of not living in the city but it doesn't seem to affect his social life; he's never had a party fail in his life. Everybody tells several other people to come along and a lot of the partygoers have left college. He usually has way too many people to fit in the house and this year is no exception. People in crazy costumes have spilled out onto the front lawn and I can barely get in the door.

As soon as I've pushed my way across the threshold I know I'm going to have a problem finding anyone I actually know. I wonder if Sasuke's here yet?

Taking a swig of the beer that's just been thrust into my hand I begin to elbow my way through the throng in search of Sasuke. I'm jostled from side to side in the heaving mess of teenagers. It strikes me that it might have been a good idea to ask what Sasuke was going to dress as but I doubt he'd have told me anyway.

I'm already on my second beer when I see a flash of red heading away from me through the crowd and feel a surge of relief; that could only be Gaara. I push through the grinding teens and head in the direction he was going. I've been over Kiba's house plenty of times so I know he's moving towards the smaller lounge at the back of the house.

The lounge is only slightly less crowded and just as loud. I see Gaara, dressed in red with flashing devil horns that clash with his red hair, and hurry forwards. But Gaara doesn't see me and strides confidently across the room with a smile on his face. A real smile. In Gaara's case that's a rare sight. Following his line of vision, I see a boy leaning against the far wall next to the patio doors.

The guy seems familiar, though it's hard to tell when he's in fancy dress, I feel as though I've seen him somewhere before. His name is on the tip of my tongue. He's wearing a black crop top that shows a toned midriff, heavy black boots, cat ears and a leather collar complete with lead. As Gaara reaches him he takes the drinks Gaara was carrying and sets them down on a nearby table. I watch as Gaara takes hold of the lead and pulls the black-haired boy closer with it.

As soon as they kiss I remember where I've seen him before; kissing against my locker preventing me from getting to it! He's Temari's ex-boyfriend: Sai!

I know I should probably just leave them to it but curiosity takes over and I march over to them. They don't notice immediately so I tap Gaara on the shoulder. He breaks away looking around in annoyance for the source of the interruption. When he sees me he blushes deeply.

"Hey N-naruto." He says with an attempt at casualness.

"Hey yourself! Since when are you and Sai here on such friendly terms?"

"Er… bit over a week?"

"Really?" I grin at him and he smiles sheepishly back. "Good one man!"

"Hang on a sec, how do you know Sai?"

"Come on dude, he's your sisters ex! I met him a few weeks back when their make out session was preventing me getting in my locker at school. I never forget a face!"

"Temari's… ex…?"

Gaara turns to Sai who looks just as puzzled as he does and I realise they didn't know of their connection via Temari. I bite my lip; did I just stick my foot in it?

"You're related to Temari?" asks Sai at the same time as Gaara asks, "You dated Temari?"

They both stare at each other for a second and I struggle to understand the messages shooting between their eyes. They nod together. Sai smiles a little, but Gaara frowns.

"Temari knew," he says just loud enough to be heard over the pounding music. "She told me to call you."

Sai lifts an eyebrow. "Temari always did like to have a hand in other people's affairs."

"This won't be weird, will it? I mean, you dated my sister…"

"I'd never have realised you were related though."

"I suppose…"

Suddenly they both grin and Sai pulls Gaara towards him with an arm around his waist. "It's kind of funny if you think about it."

"Yeah," agrees Gaara turning to give Sai a quick kiss.

I'm so happy for Gaara. He finally found someone and he looks really happy! It makes me kind of jealous…

Breaking away Gaara fixes me with a piercing stare. "Naruto, did you say they were making out in front of your locker?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Gaara turns that piercing gaze back onto Sai. "Why were you at Konoha West when you go to East?"

"I was taking a look around. I told you I live with my grandmother? Well… she hasn't been very healthy lately so she's going to move into a nursing home and my aunt, who lives over this side of the city, said I can stay with her. So I'm transferring to Konoha West Sixth Form." Sai smiles at Gaara's expression.

"You're going to be coming to Konoha West?"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you befo- "

Sai is cut off as Gaara launches himself at the apologising boy. Sai holds onto Gaara tightly as Gaara wraps his legs around the other boy, kissing him heatedly.

Well now I'm extra happy for him! It doesn't look like I'll get much more conversation out of them so I turn around intending to resume my search for Sasuke.

I don't even reach the lounge door before my search is finished. Sasuke is standing in the doorway, framed in the flashing lights Kiba has set up in the main room. My jaw drops as I take in his outfit.

He just changed my mind; vampires can be hot and the proof is standing right in front of me.

Sasuke POV

I found him! I've searched this entire overcrowded house at least three times, since I arrived, for Naruto. But now I realise he must have arrived after I did because there is no way I would have missed him in that outfit! I smirk; only Naruto would wear a bright orange pumpkin suit!

He's gaping at me so I stride over and poke his costume. It's soft and slightly furry and I have to hold back the urge to hug him.

I've had more to drink already tonight than I have ever had before. I always hung out with 'the right people' before and to tell the truth this is the first real party I've ever been to. I know, sad, isn't it? But it's true. I have decided I never want to be a goody goody again. I have seen some things here, tonight, that will haunt me forever and some other thing that will bring me pleasant dreams for quite a while.

Naruto frowns and pokes me back. That's better.

I smirk at him. "What are you wearing, dobe?"

"What does it look like, teme?"

"It looks like a big fluffy pumpkin suit and orange leggings and… is your hair orange?"

"Glad to hear your eyesight is as perfect as ever. Though you might look quite good in glasses… And yes, my hair is orange. I used that dye Tenten bought me for my birthday, Iruka won't be happy when he sees the bathroom!"

He gives me a sheepish smile and I glance around the small lounge. I'm not entirely sure how much I've drank but the floor seems to sway a little as I catch sight of a disturbingly familiar face.

"What's he doing here?" I mutter.

"Who?" Naruto looks back over his shoulder at the boy dressed as a cat leaning up against the wall.

My vision has gone rather like a tunnel; all I can see is him. He turns his head as though sensing my gaze and I stare into strange yellow cat eyes. What's he doing here? Why is he on the Westside? It's obvious he recognises me even in this getup. Now he knows I didn't move as far as I let my classmates believe!

He smiles in that creepy way of his and walks slowly and deliberately over to me and Naruto. I fight the urge to back away.

"Oh, hey Sai!"

My head spins to face Naruto who is grinning at Sai. How the hell does Naruto know Sai?

"Hello Sasuke, I didn't realise I'd be seeing you tonight. What a pleasant surprise."

I glare at him but he just continues to smile his fake smile.

"Why are you here?" I ask letting the venom pounding in my veins seep through into my voice.

This guy is the reason I had to move again, it's his fault Itachi will always keep an eye on me to make sure I don't turn out 'that way'.

Before Sai can speak, someone steps between us.

"Because I invited him."

I stare at Gaara. Gaara invited Sai? No way, that can't be right; I think the alcohol is affecting my hearing.

"Come on, Sai, let's go dance."

I stare, horrified, as Gaara leads Sai towards the main room where everyone's dancing. This can't be happening, Sai and Gaara! How… creepy.

Naruto POV

"How do you know Sai, Sasuke?"

He doesn't answer me. I'm not even sure if he heard me. Sasuke doesn't look very good, he's really pale, or is that the makeup?

Oh my God! I just realised Sasuke's wearing makeup! Scary, vampire makeup, but still makeup.

"You're wearing makeup, aren't you!? You said you'd never wear makeup!" I laugh at him and lean in for a closer inspection. He's wearing heavy black eyeliner and I think it is the white powder that's making him so pale.

But this close up he does look kind of ill and he's spacing out. I poke him; normally he'd have hit me by now, or at least made some clever insult.

"Hello?"

"I need some air…" He mutters still not looking at me.

I watch him leave through the patio doors and disappear into the dark of the garden.

What was that about?

At that moment someone grabs me around the waist from behind and I jump about a foot in the air. It's Tenten. She's dressed like a bat with a black cape attached to her wrists to look like wings. Ino stumbles up beside her and hands me a drink. She's dressed in possibly the shortest nurse's dress available with her long blonde hair down. They're both giggling hysterically having obviously had more than their fair share of the booze.

"Mmm… Naruto, you're cuddly!" slurs Ino, hugging me from the front.

"Thanks!" I grin at her and try in vain to shake them off.

Next second a bare-chested wolf-man is at my side.

"Hey man, having fun there?" he asks, grinning at the position I'm in sandwiched between a singing nurse and a very drunk bat.

"Kiba!" shouts Ino letting go of me to attach herself to Kiba instead. She runs a hand over his bare chest and smiles appreciatively. "Mmmm Kiba you should dress like this more often."

I smirk at the images of Kiba the Wolf-Man walking around our school that flash through my mind.

"Wanna dance?" she asks slyly.

Kiba, who it seems hasn't been left out of the partying immediately leads her away leaving me to deal with a very clingy Tenten.

"Tenten, can you let go for a second?"

"Only if you come drink with me! You're too sober!"

"Fine."

"Right! To the kitchen!" Tenten links her arm through mine and drags me through the crowds to the kitchen.

Kiba's kitchen is pretty big which is good because it means we can still move around even with the constant flow of people in search of beverages. Tenten points me to one of the stools by the counter and I sit down next to Temari who waves lazily at me.

Tenten returns from a quick search of the cupboards with several shots glasses, a bottle of vodka and a small red bottle. I pick it up and squint at the label: Tabasco!

"Hey Temari, want to join us for some Angels Tit's?" asks Tenten.

"Count me in!" Typical Temari: always up for anything.

I've always liked Gaara's big sister, she's great; really cool, smoking hot and a total party-lover!

Tenten pours us each a shot of vodka and adds a splash of Tabasco. "Come on, knock 'em back!" she shouts, downing her own.

I copy her and splutter as the drink burns my throat. Temari slaps me on the back whilst Tenten forces another one into my hand.

Several shots later Tenten and Temari have their arms around each other singing loudly and are too drunk to notice me making my escape. I head for the garden and find I'm rather unsteady on my feet. My head is buzzing and the flashing lights of the living room make me dizzy.

It's a relief to step outside onto the patio and I breathe deeply. I stumble across the patio and accidentally knock into someone dressed like a broccoli.

"Oi! Watch it!" slurs the broccoli and suddenly I realise who it is; I'd recognise those eyebrows anywhere! Trust that weirdo to dress like a broccoli, mind you I can't talk, I mean I am a pumpkin after all.

"Sorry man." I giggle trying to continue towards an empty bench.

"What the hell are you laughing at!?" he shouts suddenly, swaying towards me.

"Hehehe you're a broccoli! The Rock Lee Broccoli!" I giggle, I know I shouldn't have said that but the alcohol is overriding my common sense, not that I ever had much common sense.

His cheeks flush dark red and he gives me an almighty shove sending me stumbling off the patio. I lose my tedious grip on my balance and fall over, rolling, in my round pumpkin suit, down the hill and crashing through the bushes at the bottom.

When I finally come to a stop I lie still for a second checking for injuries, but my spongy outfit has protected me well. I let out a groan and stand up only to fall back down again; my legs feel like jelly.

I lie back on the grass and watch the stars spinning in the night sky above. I allow my eyelids to close to block out the unnatural sight.

Sasuke POV

I walk between the trees of Kiba's large garden struggling to calm myself down. I tell myself that it will be fine so many times I almost believe it. I mean why should it affect me? He has Gaara and I should be happy for them. But it's just such a shock to suddenly see him… and with Gaara…

Suddenly a crashing noise interrupts my freak out session. I listen as the crashing gets nearer before stopping a little way ahead of me. I can't see because of the trees, but it sounds like someone just rolled down the hill that I descended via the steps. What an idiot.

However they might be hurt so I would be kind of evil to leave them there. Hmm… To be evil or not to be evil, that is the question…

A groan reaches my ear and I sigh. Since I'm such a saint I guess I better go see who it is.

I battle my way through several bushes that tear at my cloak, to arrive in time to see a pumpkin collapsing on the grass. Naruto!

I panic and run over to kneel by his side. His pumpkin suit is torn and there are twigs in his hair. His eyes are closed! Has he passed out?! What if he's badly injured?

A million horrible scenarios involving me losing Naruto come rushing through my head at once.

I lean down and place my ear near his mouth. He's breathing! I expel a long breath that is immediately sucked back in as a hot tongue licks the shell of my ear. I turn my head slowly, still not moving away, and stare into deep blue eyes that stare mischievously up at me.

Did he just lick my ear?!

Naruto wraps his hand around the back of my neck and I allow him to pull me closer. When he presses his lips to mine I kiss him back and he tightens his grip on my hair. I move to prop myself up with my hands on either side of his head and we kiss passionately. One of his hands is splayed on my lower back pushing my hips towards his. Naruto thrusts his hips up to meet mine and I moan into his mouth.

I know there was a reason for holding back before and it occurs to me that we shouldn't be doing this when we are so drunk, but alcohol has a funny way of erasing such sensible thoughts.

I feel Naruto's hand loosen on my hair and look down at him questioningly, but he just gives me a sly smile and undoes the clasp on my cloak. His skilful fingers make light work of my shirt buttons and I soon feel the cool night air on my bare chest. Naruto runs his fingers gently across my skin leaving a trail of goosebumps.

I splay one hand on the front of his ridiculous costume and husk, "Off."

Naruto POV

I seriously regret the pumpkin suit as the seconds tick by and Sasuke still struggles with the zip. Of course I'm probably not helping; I can't keep my hands off him. I run my hands across his back letting my nails drag a little against his smooth, pale skin.

He gasps a little in my ear, an incredibly sexy noise, and I finally hear the hiss of the zipper. Shrugging out of the outfit I press against Sasuke, feeling the heat of his skin against mine.

He kisses me again, wonderful, hot kisses. So deliciously hot. I can smell him, feel him… taste him.

"Sa-su-ke..."

Even his name is sexy.

"Mmm..ngh… Naruto…"

My name sounds sexy when he says it.

He lifts his mouth from mine and leaves little butterfly kisses across my jaw line before settling on my neck. He sucks gently before biting lightly into my skin. I gasp, my breath forming swirling clouds in the night air. Electric pulses shoot through my body and blood rushes downwards. He licks the tender skin and moves slightly to nuzzle my collar bone.

I slip my hand from the bottom of his back to tug on his belt buckle. As I fumble with his jeans I know how he felt when he was stuck on the zipper; I just can't concentrate with his mouth moving over my neck.

He takes pity on me and deals with his jeans himself. He chuckles lightly smirking down at me, the noise surprises me, being such a contrast to the incomprehensible grunts filling the sheltered clearing. I look to see what he's laughing at and feel me face flush. I forgot I was still wearing an important part of my costume: the orange leggings.

Being incredibly tight, as they are, they don't leave much to the imagination and the large swelling at my crotch is all too obvious. I give him a hard shove in the chest to push him off me and onto his back, and remove the offending leggings before straddling him.

He's not smiling anymore. His eyes have a glazed kind of hunger about them and they have never seemed so black or so heated.

My gaze strays down his face, lingering on his swollen lips. I lean down and lick them lightly, pressing a finger to his lips as he tries to kiss me. He lets his head fall back to the ground and I admire how perfect he looks with his hair ruffled out of its usual gelled up style. Slowly I run my finger down his neck and along his collar bone causing him to shiver slightly.

I kiss him deeply as I run both of my hands across his chest. I pinch one of his nipples slightly as I let my other hand rest on his hip. He moans into my mouth and I do it again earning a glare. I smile and let go of his nipple only to suck on it instead. He really moans this time. It's such a sexy sound made even better by the fact he's normally such a stoic person.

I kiss him again and rock my hips against him. We both let out loud moans at the heat that flares in response and Sasuke holds me tighter to him, kissing me hard. I feel his fingers at the edge of my boxer briefs (the only thing I could wear with those bloody leggings). I'm sad to lose contact even for a few seconds but kneel up over him anyway.

He sits up and helps me pull them off. They catch on my erection and I hiss at the combination of pain and pleasure.

Then I turn my attention to him; I don't really fancy having the underhand by being completely but-naked whilst he's still wearing his boxers. I look again and chuckle slightly. Black, silk boxers; how Sasuke! Time to deal with them!

Both naked, we share a heated gaze. Nothing else exists, not the thumping music playing up at the house, not the fact we are hidden in the trees at the bottom of Kiba's garden, not even the fact that everyone I know is up at that house getting completely shit-faced. Right now, it's as though we are the only two people who exist. My attention is focused solely on the raven-haired teen sitting between my legs.

Sasuke leans in to kiss the spiral tattoo which adorns my abdomen, breaking our eye contact, and runs his hands up my thighs. I tense slightly as his thumbs brush the inside of my legs; his hands are cold, but at the same time, that just adds to the pleasure.

Sasuke POV

I feel Naruto's thighs quiver under my fingers and look up again. His face is flushed and he stares back at me with smouldering cerulean eyes. The look he's giving me takes my breath away. I follow his body down with my eyes. Perfect, tanned flesh leading down to that tattoo. In our first PE lesson I thought it was hot and found it incredibly intriguing.

I trace the inked spiral from the outside with my tongue giving it small kisses, slowly working my way towards the middle where it ends at his navel.

Naruto grunts with impatience and I smirk but agree this is going too slow. I turn my attention to his length standing proudly out from a nest of blond hair.

I hadn't even kissed a guy until tonight and in the back of my mind I know it is purely thanks to the alcohol I've consumed that I'm doing any of this. But at the same time it feels so perfectly natural to be here with Naruto, to show him this side of me, a side of me I've always been reluctant to reveal. But he's different, right from the start, he was different… special.

As I hesitate Naruto hooks a finger under my chin and lifts my face towards his. Then he kisses me. The touch of his lips tells me so much more than any words falling from them ever could; they convey passion, heat, need and understanding. Lips still connected with mine, he lowers himself onto my lap so that our erections brush.

Whilst I'm not one to relinquish control, Naruto is the outright gay one of us so I think I can let it slide just this once.

His skilled tongue dances over mine as we lie down and he presses his body flush with mine. Our bodies mould perfectly together as though they were always meant to be in this position. Heat flows between us as he begins to rock against me sending pleasurable waves through my body.

Naruto pulls his lips away from mine as the need for air arises and we continue to move together whilst we both attempt to catch our breath. Our grunts and moans fill the clearing and our breath forms hot clouds which mingle in the air between us. Panting still, I capture Naruto's mouth again; I don't ever want to lose those lips.

My head is spinning from a combination of alcohol and these new sensations. My heightened senses pick up every detail, our ragged breathing, his scent, his hand beside my head wound in my hair. I run my hands along his back, pulling him closer, urging him on.

I trail my hand across his hip and wrap it around his silky length. I feel him buck in my hand and smirk at the surprise that crosses Naruto's features, soon to be replaced by lust. He thrusts into my hand with an incredibly sexy moan.

Before long I feel heat curling in my belly and a second later Naruto comes into my hand with a loud moan. It's too much for me and I come too. We both ride the orgasm out before Naruto collapses on top of me and we lie panting in unison.

I'm exhausted and so completely satisfied. We lie in a tangle of sweaty limbs on… something furry? I open a sleepy eye and glance at what we're resting on: it's Naruto's pumpkin suit. I chuckle lightly and Naruto lifted his head from my chest to glance questioningly at me. I give him a quick kiss and wrap my arms tightly around him.

My practical side tells me we'll get cold if we sleep like this but I really don't want to move. I cast around for something to solve the problem and spot my cloak. I reach out and drag it over with my fingertips to drape it around the two of us.

Naruto snuggles close to me, his head on my chest. I rest my hand on his back beneath the cloak and feel his chest rise and fall with each breath. It's soothing and I soon find it impossible to keep my eyes open, much as I want to watch Naruto's content expression.

The last thing I hear, before sleep claims me, is a soft voice speaking to my chest, "Happy Halloween, Sasuke."

The End 

A/N: Thank you so much everyone who reviewed/faved or anything that shows you liked it! It means a lot to me/-\ Halloween is over but this story is far from finished, please keep an eye out for the 2nd part of the story, 'Happy New Year'! And most of all HAPPY HALLOWEEN everyone!


End file.
